Demon Gamer
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Ark what would you do with limitless potential? Would you become a hero or a villain? As a demon, do we even have a choice? Ark, I'm going to give you the deal I nevery had. Yours truly D MA for sexual and violent content
1. Chapter 1

Demon Gamer

Ch1 Noble Rebirth

 **You have slept in your bed HP, MP, and all status ailments have recovered.**

Ark leapt from his bed. "Status," He yelled.

 **Ark**

 **Health 100/100**

 **Mana 100/100**

 **The Gamer**

 **Class-none**

 **Level-1 Exp-0/100**

 **Race-Demon**

 **Str 1**

 **Vit 1**

 **Dex 1**

 **Int 1**

 **Wis 1**

 **Luc 10**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY-0Yen**

That glorious bastard did it. D gave him the gamer ability, somehow. Just, what was he going to do now? "Duh, skills," Ark said.

 **Skills**

 **A Gamer's mind (Passive)**

 **Allows the user to make decisions that selfishly benefit the user. The mind is immune to psychological Status and effects.**

 **A Gamer's Body (Passive)**

 **The users body is filled with warp energies. This allows the user's body to function like a video game character's.**

He was getting the hang of it. So, D filled his body with vast amounts of warp energies and that altered it somehow. Ark was a demon, he didn't really know how to feel about being human again. In another life, he would have panicked. His mind felt like a sea of calm.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest alert**

 **Get the lay of the land.**

 **Reward**

 **50xp**

 **Failure**

 **?**

So, he didn't want to know, what would happen if he messed up the first quest. Great, that was very demon of the gamer mechanic.

His stats sucked, but he needed to go outside. Ark quickly weighed his options and walked outside. What greeted him was a world filled with Japanese advertisements. He was in Japan.

Ark waited for the completion notice but there was none. Everywhere he looked there was Japanese writing. He didn't speak Japanese.

 **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Japanese lv1, (Passive)**

Read and speak the language of the land. In this case Japanese.

Ark waited a moment and closed the door. He would have to do something to make himself feel better. Pushups seemed like a good idea.

 **Ping!**

 **Through the lifting of your feeble human body. Strength has increased by 1. Str-2**

Great, he increased his physical power from 1 to 2. Ark knew he was on the cusp of physical superiority over the humans. Every pushup was a victory for demon kind.

 **Ping!**

 **Through even more lifting of your feeble human body. Strength has increased by 1. Str-3**

"Take that humanity. Demon kind shall conquer you yet." Ark said, hours passed.

 **Ping!**

 **Through hours of lifting your feeble human body, Strength has increased by 1. Str-10**

Pushups, had quickly become light to his growing strength. Ark felt confident, that his superior body could handle anything the world had in store for him.

He stepped out of his apartment and saw a purple haired woman. **Ping!** Ark should turn down the game noise.

 **New skill**

 **Observe lv1 (Passive)**

 **Instantly gain information from the warp about any individual you see. The higher the lv the more information gained.**

 **Target**

 **Rize Kamishiro lv?**

 **A mysterious figure probably dangerous.**

Ark wanted nothing to do with her. The second he saw the words dangerous flashbacks went off in his head. Not to mention the name Rize was ringing hell's bells. "Deal, I never had my ass." Ark said.

"Excuse me." Rize said. She looked up at him, with the eyes of someone who just saw a glazed ham. There was drool running down her mouth. "Oh, pardon me you look so handsome, that I had to pause. My name is Kamishiro Rize." Ark felt his pants tightened and the memory of four tentacles impaling a human Kaneki Ken flashed before his eyes.

Ark bowed. **Ping!**

 **Quest complete**

 **You discovered you are in the World of Tokyo ghoul.**

 **50xp**

 **50/100-lv2**

Ark knew he had to get out of there. If he didn't he was sure to be this chick's next meal. Tokyo Ghoul, his good friend D gave him a deal alright.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert**

 **To Catch a Predator**

 **Find a way to get Rize to a member of the CCG and expose her.**

 **Reward**

 **100xp**

 **+20Rep with CCG**

 **Failure death**

 **Yes/No**

Ark hit no immediately. Rize was far too much trouble than she was worth. "It's getting late and I'm far from home. If a big strong man like you were to escort me, I would really appreciate it." **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert**

 **Escort mission**

 **Escort Rize home without getting eaten.**

 **Reward**

 **100xp**

 **+20Rep with Rize**

 **Failure**

 **Death**

 **Yes/No**

"I'm sorry miss but it is very late. If I were to escort you, I fear we may both be eaten. So, there is only one solution." Ark said. He tried to keep his voice as cool as possible. Giving a girl like this any way in, would be disastrous.

"I see very well, I accept. Thank you for allowing me to stay the night." Ark's eyes widened to the point they almost bugged out of his head.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Accepted**

 **Invite Rize Kamishiro to stay the night.**

 **Reward**

 **100xp**

 **20Rep-Rize**

 **Bonus**

 **The Black Goat's Egg-paperback**

 **Failure**

 **Eaten alive**

That was it then. He had to invite Rize in and somehow survive the night. Ark opened the door and Rize walked up the stairs. Her every step made his heart race.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Ark asked. He hoped it was something mundane and not making art work with guts.

"That is an interesting question. A little of this and that. Oh, and literature, have you read this book?" Rize said. He **Observed** it.

 **Book**

 **Black Goat's Egg**

 **Durability 10/10**

 **Rize has heavily read this book. Many chapters are folded for quick perusal. She often uses it for conversation starters.**

 **Skill**

 **Observe lv-up**

 **Observe lv2 0%-lv3**

 **Book**

 **Black Goat's Egg**

 **Durability 10/10**

 **Rize has heavily read this book. Many chapters are folded for quick perusal. She often uses it for conversation starters. Those conversations are often with her victims.**

"I'm afraid, I have never read it. My Japanese isn't good enough yet. If they had an English version, I would be all for it." Ark said.

He saw Rize raise an eyebrow, her lips tightened a bit, and the smile returned. Ark wanted to yell got ya bitch. Was the book that important?

"Most who come here are here for the literature or the women. Sometimes men, but I don't think you're here for that, you don't look the type." Did she just call him gay?

"You got me. I'm here to force myself to learn the language and enjoy the sexless Otaku life style. I hear it's the safest profession there is." She smiled a bit.

"Where is your English to Japanese dictionary? I could help you." Ark had no idea if he had one here or not. He walked to the bookshelf, careful to keep his back away from her.

There were many books that aligned the bookshelf. Most of them manga. There were a few self-help books. Ark looked down and opened a drawer. There in the drawer was an old English to Japanese book. He picked it out of the drawer and turned back to his guest.

Rize was watching him like a cat would a mouse. His every step could cause her to pounce. Ark doubted his measly 10 Str would do anything.

 **Ping!**

 **You have made a wise choice. Your wisdom has increased by 1.**

 **Wis-2**

Shaking off the randomness he sat across from Rize. She smiled and twisted the end of her hair. "Wow this is an old one. Did you buy it at a bargain store?" Ark shrugged his shoulders. At least he wasn't hearing stomach growls coming from her.

She wrote down many phrases in romaji, hiragana, and kanji. "Remember Kanji separate words in sentences." Rize said. Was this an AU Rize or was this how she was full? Maybe, this was to keep Rize entertained, while she waits for him to get tired.

 **Ping!**

 **Due to intense study Int has increased.**

 **Int-2**

 **Japanese lv-up**

 **Japanese lv2**

 **You are slightly better at the writing system.**

Ark continued to study with Rize. It was surprising, she was a great teacher. His mind was beginning to memorize the kanji at a rapid pace.

 **Ping!**

 **Due to intense study Int has increased**

 **Int-8**

 **Japanese lv-up**

 **Japanese lv10**

 **You can understand and reciprocate phrases. You recognize 20 different kanji. Advanced sentence structure still alludes you.**

They had been at it for hours. Ark had somehow relaxed. Rize was fun to be around, when she wasn't after his giblets.

"It's getting late Rize. I can make the bed up if you want it." She smiled and bowed.

"That is very considerate of you. Though, I can't impose more than I already have." Ark looked over at the clock. It was 1am, it felt like sunrise. He knew that he could keep going.

"I don't really sleep anymore. Insomnia problems, I will play games or something all night, while I wait for the knowledge to digest." Her lips tightened, it was one of her tells. Ark was getting to like Rize, even if this one was a mask.

"I could stay up with you. You know, I am quite the gamer myself. What kind of games do you normally play?" Rize said. Her eyes shined a bit. Rize's lips didn't tighten, nor did her eyes crinkle. She really did enjoy games.

 **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Micro facial recognition lv1**

 **The easiest way to tell if someone is lying is by their face. Lies have a habit of making even the best lyres twitch. You notice the twitches but don't know what they mean.**

Great another skill that wasn't combat oriented. Ark pulled what games where left here for him by D. P5 was here, along with D5. Ultimately, he chose borderlands 2. There was something about shooting people that made him feel warm and fuzzy.

Ark popped the game in the ps4 and handed the other controller to Rize. She took a scrunchy out of her jacket pocket and put her hair up in a ponytail. Very little was seen of Rize in the anime and manga, now that he thought about it.

He was starting to see another side of her. Ark just wanted to know when the mask came off. How long before she grew board and ate him alive? If he survived this night, then he would have to train. She could only be his friend, when he was no longer on the menu.

"You keep looking at me with those intense eyes. It makes me think you might have figured something out about me. Tell me Ark san what's on your mind." She was changing the color of her character. She chose purple hair and crimson clothes.

The look in her eyes were daring. Ark knew that if he said anything he was dead. This was a game, so he had to play just as hard as he would on borderlands.

"Despite our time together this evening. You are still a stranger Rize. Is it wrong of me to vet you a little?" A small smile crossed her face. The first genuine one since Rize walked through his door.

"In a world full of ghouls, I would doubt your survival instincts if you didn't." The sides of her smile stretched a bit too wide, before returning to normal.

"I don't believe ghouls exist." She blinked. Then she laughed out loud. She rubbed a tear from her eyes.

"Really now, how to you rationalize that with the CCG running around killing them. Or the number of humans killed by us every year." Ark ignored the slip up. It was getting late. Most of her prey were either asleep or close enough to bite. Ark ensured he was in a chair on the other side of the room.

Rize yawned, just as they arrived at the main city.

 **Ping!**

 **Hours of playing video games has increased your dexterity.**

 **Dex-2**

Ark felt his control over his body increase slightly. "Want to watch a movie?" Rize shrugged her shoulders and yawned again.

"Turn on something funny or gory." Ark turned on Vampires Suck. Scenes of Charlie with a sex doll and Edward riding a moped brought a few laughs. Truthfully, Ark thought Bella could have been replaced by a blow-up doll or even a triple fab.

He could imagine Jacob finding the toy in Charlie's room. Jacob takes it and Edward steals it. His mind was filled with horny vampires fighting over a rubber vagina, ass, and mouth.

"What's so funny?" Rize said, she yawned again. She gave up on covering her mouth a long time ago. By the end of the movie, Rize was snoring on his couch.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a mad thought." Ark said.

"Really, what about." Rize said.

"Well imagine twilight, with Bella replaced with a triple fab." Ark said. She blinked and blinked again. Then she laughed Obnoxiously.

"That is incredible." Rize said.

Ark used **Observe** on her.

 **Rize Kamishiro**

 **Race ghoul**

 **Rep 5/1000-potential meal**

Rize for some reason decided to sleep in your apartment. She is asleep. The slightest twitch could wake her up.

 **Ping!**

 **Observe lv-up**

 **Observe lv3**

 **Hp and lv can now be viewed.**

 **Rize lv25**

 **Hp 50,000/50,000**

 **Rep 5/1000-potential prey**

 **Rize is currently full of human meat. She sees Ark as a potential snack. She sees him as a talking meal.**

Ark rubbed his face. That was harsh even by Tokyo Ghoul standards. As he looked upon Rize something changed. A swirling vortex appeared around her head.

 **Ping!**

 **She has reached rem. All mental defenses are lowered. As a warp entity, you can travel into her dreams.**

 **Rize's Dream**

 **Required lv**

 **1-5**

He could enter her dreams. Ark didn't know how to feel about that.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest completed**

 **Invite Rize to stay the night.**

 **Reward 100xp**

 **Black Goat's Egg paperback edition**

 **Ark rolled his eyes and thought inventory.**

 **Inventory**

 **Black Goat's Egg paperback edition**

 **Description**

 **This book is filled with gore and a complicated psychological plot. Written by Eto. Reading this book may increase intelligence.**

Ark closed his inventory. **Ping!**

 **Level up**

 **Ark**

 **Health 100/100**

 **Mana 100/100**

 **The Gamer**

 **Class-none**

 **Level-2 Exp-50/300**

 **Race-Demon**

 **Str 10**

 **Vit 1**

 **Dex 2**

 **Int 8**

 **Wis 2**

 **Luc 10**

 **POINTS-5**

 **MONEY-0Yen**

Ark shoved two points in Int. He saw his MP increase by 25points. If this really worked like Munwah, at fifty he should get a free skill. He focused on the portal. If he can gain more xp then he should.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert**

 **Dreams**

 **Condition**

 **Enter Rize's dreams**

 **Reward**

 **50xp**

 **20Rep-Rize**

Ark selected yes and felt the world twist.

He opened his eyes to a world filled with blood and flesh. The ground was human skin wounds lanced along it. Blood pooled in places.

Movement caught Ark's eyes. A humanoid creature that crab walked to a nearby pool. It turned its head and dipped its tongue in the pool.

Ark used **Observe**.

 **Blood thirster**

 **lv1**

 **Hp 150**

 **Rep 0/1000-Prey**

 **Blood thirsters haunt the dreams of sadists. From the dreamer's twisted desires, they gain nourishment. The will kill foreign demons to defend their territory.**

Ark blinked and pocketed his hands. These creatures were territorial and dangerous. They were also lv1. As a lv2 he felt his chances were pretty good.

The ground was a pale yellow and it was flat, aside from hill like growths. He was confident there were no other Blood Thirsters around. Ark crouched down and began to walk slowly towards the demon. He had no idea what he would do. Maybe he would beat it to death.

 **Ping!**

 **New skill discovered**

 **Sneak lv1**

 **This skill allows the user to move slowly and quietly, while not wearing armor. +5% unseen bonus while sneaking.**

The creature was still drinking when Ark reached 20ft from it. Ten feet and the creature still drank. Five feet, Ark could smell it.

Ark stopped just behind the creature. He took a deep but quiet breath. He leapt upon the creature and began to choke it.

 **-9Hp**

The creature struggled as he crushed its throat. Its scales were like broken glass. Just touching it did him harm. 

**-9HP**

Ark drove his knees in the creature's back. He continued to squeeze the life from it. Tiny bones broke through the skin and pin cushioned his hands.

 **-20HP**

Eventually, the creature's neck broke.

 **Critical**

 **150Damage**

 **Ping!**

 **50xp**

 **Quest complete**

 **Dreams**

 **Reward**

 **50xp**

 **Rep-Rize-45/1000-prey on a blue moon**

 **Blood Thirster drops**

 **blood stones-(1)**

 **Can be used to heal 10Hp**

 **Crafting material**

 **Hp (+)**

 **Wrath scales-(1)**

 **Crafting material**

 **Defense (+)**

 **Ping!**

 **Through constant fighting vitality has increased.**

 **Vit-2**

Ark was half way to level 3 now. He had just killed a fellow demon. Maybe this world wasn't so bad.

 **Quest alert**

 **Predator**

 **Condition slay 10 Bloodthirsters**

 **Reward**

 **200xp**

 **5 stat points**

 **Failure**

 **Leave before quest is complete**

 **Death**

 **Y/N**

Ark needed to level up and why not a quest. He of course hit Yes. Taking a deep breath, he quickly concluded, that he needed something other than his choking hands to win. After a minute, his health had only recovered 10. That left him with 72 health.

He thought about using the blood stone. Ark shook his head, he couldn't waste something that healed him.

Clock

4:00am

Dream ends at 10:00 am

Why was that listed on the clock? Sure, it was useful. But wouldn't the time of the dreams end, be better placed on the quest? No, he thought not.

The answer to his problem was simple. He needed magic. Ark didn't know any magic spells. He had no skills that even used magic.

He could feel the magic in his body. It was there. Ark touched it.

 **Ping!**

 **New skill discovered**

 **Mana manipulation beginner lv1-(Passive)**

 **Control mana in and out of the body.**

 **-1mp cost**

 **10mp limit**

So, he could control 10Mp. That meant that all skills that took more than 10Mp were out of his reach. That is until he leveled up the skill. The question was what could he do with 10Mp.

Ark got in Goku's classic stance. He cupped his hands together. "Ka," Ark took his mana and forced it all into a single point. Between his hands the mana constantly tried to break free and flow out. "Me," he reached his limit quickly. 10mp was constantly trying to escape from the point in his cupped hands. "Ha me," he aimed for his target, a nearby hill of flesh. Ark was ready the energy continuously tried to break free, he could use no more energy. "Ha," Ark pointed his cupped hands at the target. He allowed the energy to flow out through an opening in his control.

Blue mana flew out in a tiny stream. It traveled half a meter before dissipating up. **Ping!**

 **Mana Manipulation beginner lv-up**

 **Mana Manipulation beginner lv2-(passive)**

 **Control mana in and out of the body.**

 **-2mp mana cost.**

 **All spells cost at least 1Mp**

 **15mp limit**

 **New skill**

 **Kamehame wave lv1-(active)**

 **1Mp/1damage**

 **1 mana point equals 1 damage.**

 **Range cost (8/10) Mp/meter**

 **Every 10mana points equals 1meter of range.**

 **Mana manipulation beginner lv2**

 **decreases cost by 2mp**

Ok, so he had his first active skill. The only problem was its cost. Ark checked the clock again. Not even a minute passed.

He cupped his hands and used 5mp to make the attack and 10mp to send it further. It traveled a full meter before dissipating. Ark believed that was progress.

Ping!

 **Mana Manipulation beginner lv-up**

 **Mana Manipulation beginner lv3-(passive) 10%**

 **Control mana in and out of the body.**

 **-3mp cost**

 **20mp limit**

 **Kamehameha lv2-(active) 20%**

 **1mp/2damage**

 **(7/10) Mp/m**

It took a few minutes for his mana to return. He took a deep breath and let it out. His head was already throbbing from using what mana he had.

Ark placed 6mp in damage and 14mp in range. His blast reached 2m before dissipating. It was a little bit wider this time. There was no lv up of **mana manipulation** or **Kamehameha**.

Hours later

 **Ping!**

 **Due to constant recovering and usage of mana. Int and Wis have increased by 3.**

 **Int-13**

 **Wis-5**

Ark had trained his **Kamehameha** to lv5 and his **mana manipulation** **beginner** to lv7. Ark was ready, he could feel it. He entered **Sneak** mode and slowly walked through the flat land of Rize's dreams.

Mounds of flesh grew larger the further he traveled. Some oozed blood constantly, like fleshy volcanos. It was near a pound of blood that he found his prey. Ark used **Observe**.

 **Blood Thirster lv2**

 **Hp 400**

 **Rep 0/1000-prey**

 **At level two the blood thirster still looks relatively human. It has yet to grow the massive wings and horns they are known for. They do what they can to survive and gain power.**

 **Ping!**

 **Observe lv-up**

 **Observe lv4-0%**

 **Mp can now be viewed.**

Ark stood from sneak mode. He cupped his hands in preparation. Blue mana peaked between his fingers.

The mana was bright, too bright. The BloodThirsters saw him. They turned their heads and screeched. Others began to crawl from the blood pools.

Ark had to wait for them to get close. Despite Ark's gains in his skills closer enemies were easier to hit. 15Mp was set aside for distance, the other 35 was for damage.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha," Ark yelled and unleashed a blue beam of death. Every second he unleashed it took 40Mp.

 **Bloodthirster lv1-(1) and (2) 150damage**

 **Bloodthirster lv2-120damage**

 **bloodthirster lv1-(1) and (2) 150damage**

 **Bloodthirster lv2-120damage**

 **Bloodthirster lv1-(1) and (2) 150damage**

 **Bloodthirster lv2-120damage**

 **MP depleted.**

 **Bloodthirster 1 and 2 defeated.**

 **100xp**

The third demon was left smoking on the ground. It was still alive, if only barely. Ark walked up to it cautiously. Blood oozed up, where he unleashed his attack.

A sense of pride welled up in his chest at his own power. He was a mere level three and he took down three demons with stats that put him to shame.

Ark knew that he only won through preparation. He decided to enjoy it while he could. Something would kick him to his ass soon enough.

Ark lowered his hand and scooped up some blood. He used **Observe**.

 **Crafting item discovered**

 **Wrathful blood**

 **This blood is a liquid form of wrath. When consumed it grants some xp. Xp gained is double for wrathful demons. Can be used to quench a weapon after forging. +damage of bladed weapons.**

Ark didn't hadn't taken his eyes off the demon. It crawled slowly towards the blood pool. Small horns poked from its head. It would take decades of drinking blood before it looked like a true Bloodthrister.

He had to kill this thing before it healed. Ark could feel his mana returning. Anything below the 50damage couldn't get through this creature's hide. It was the high vitality. Its health spoke for itself. At level 2 this creature had 400Hp. It had to have at least 50Vit for that. At level 3, it would have another 150 added to its Hp.

Three minutes pass and Ark saw his mana bar was over 40Mp. He felt like a rag freshly wet after being squeezed out. Still, he cupped his hands and focused his mana.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha." Ark yelled and fired a close-range blast with his remaining mana.

 **Bloodthirster lv2-120damage**

Ark watched the creature dissolve in motes of light. **Ping!**

 **Due to fighting a close combat oriented enemy with long range wisdom has increased by 1.**

 **Wis-6**

 **The constant usage and recovery of mana has increased your wisdom and intelligence by 1.**

 **Wis-7**

 **Int-14**

Ark wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of that. He had only one weapon that could do anything to them and that was magic. So, of course he used long range.

 **Bloodthirster slain**

 **150xp**

 **Item drops**

 **Blood stones-(3)**

 **Wrath scales-(3)**

 **Level up**

 **Mp +25**

 **Ark**

 **Health 100/100**

 **Mana 150/150**

 **The Gamer**

 **Class-none**

 **Level-3 Exp-100/500**

 **Race-Demon**

 **Str 10**

 **Vit 2**

 **Dex 2**

 **Int 14**

 **Wis 7**

 **Luc 10**

 **POINTS-8**

 **MONEY-0Yen**

 **Mana manipulation lv up**

 **Mana manipulation beginner lv8-(passive)-0%**

 **Cost reduction 8mp**

 **45mp limit**

 **Kamehameha lv up**

 **Kamehameha lv6-(active)-0%**

 **6damage/1mp**

 **(8/10)/1m**

Ark's mana was recovering slowly. 15mp per minute took a very long time to recover. Thinking back, he remembered the gamer's cure for that, meditation.

It was unfortunate that such a tactic wasn't for a battle field. Then again there was another way. He let a minute go by and recovered more mana. Ark decided he needed a boost. 3points went to wisdom. Ping!

 **Wis-10**

 **+30% mana regeneration.**

 **Mana regeneration 40% per minute**

Ark took a deep breath and felt his mana pool recover faster. 60 mana per minute that was a Mp per second. Every 45 seconds, he could unleash a full powered Kamehameha. Every minute he could unleash a 210damage Kamehameha with five meters of range.

With that thought Ark started to run for the nearest blood pool. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Running lv1-(passive)-10%**

 **+1m/sec**

In his human life Ark was not a very fast runner. As he moved with no penalties he couldn't imagine why. **Ping!**

 **Running lv up**

 **Running lv2-(passive)-2%**

 **+2m/sec**

Ark wasn't moving fast in any sense of the word. But as he didn't lose stamina. He could continue to run at this pace forever, if he wanted to. That was a power he didn't think he would possess.

 **Ping!**

 **Running lv up**

 **Running lv3-(passive)-0%**

 **+3m/sec**

Ark slipped into sneak mode. He had to be sneaky, if he wanted to slay another pack of those creatures. A mere three wasn't enough to count the quest complete.

Four of the creatures lv1's fought each other over the nearby pound. Ark stood from sneak mode. These packs were isolated and easy to pick off. This truly was a place for lv1's.

Blue energy glowed between his hands. They were four meters away from him. He would vaporize them all in one attack. "Kamehameha," Ark yelled and thrust his hands at the demons.

 **4Bloodthirster's slain**

 **100xp**

 **Item drops**

 **Blood stones-(4)**

 **Wrath scales-(4)**

 **Ping!**

 **Mana manipulation beginners lv up**

 **Mana manipulation beginners lv9-(passive)-5%**

 **Cost reduction-9mp**

 **Control limit-50mp**

Ark saw the 100xp cost for what it was. The price for growing in levels. The low-level demons wouldn't feed him like they used to. When he reached lv4 they would only give him 12.5xp each. At five 6.25xp each and so on. He needed stronger prey.

He heard something bubble in the pound. Bubbles of air flew up out of the pound. Something was there.

The pound began to ripple as whatever was within moved. Horns peaked above the pool. Sloshing footsteps slowly heralded this creature's escape from the pound. Ark ran and crouched behind a fleshy mound.

He dropped into sneak mode and held his breath. The creature walked and blood dripped everywhere. It was looking for him. Ark could hear it move frantically.

 **Observe**

 **Bloodthirster lv4**

 **HP 1,100**

 **MP 100**

 **Rep 10/1000-Worthy prey**

 **It smells the deaths of its fellow Bloodthirsters in your demonic soul. It rose from the comfortable realm of the blood pool to challenge you.**

 **This creature is a level 4 Bloodthirster. It has vast vitality tested in combat over blood pools. Its skin is resistant against all but the strongest of weapons and skills.**

Ark could already picture how that fight would play out. He would leap to cover and use the Kamehameha. The creature would walk through it and tear Ark limb from limb. He had no intention of that happening.

He waited for the Bloodthirster to turn its head. Ark crept to another mound. It was only 6am. He had plenty of time to train and kill the stronger ones. **Ping!**

 **You knew the enemy was out of your league. This has given the opportunity to grow stronger. Your wisdom has increased by 1.**

 **Wis-11**

Ark waited for the creature to lose interest and return to the blood pool. Taking a deep breath Ark walked back to one of his previous battle grounds.

The fact that a level 4 wasn't the strongest creature here was telling. Ark cupped his hands and unleashed another Kamehameha. He was going for endurance. The attack only went a few meters and dissipated. Ark continued to unleash the attack until his mana dropped.

 **Ping!**

 **Kamehameha lv up**

 **Kamehameha lv7-0%-(Active)**

 **7damage/1mp**

 **1mp/m**

 **Due to constant use of mana. Intelligence has increased by 1.**

 **Int-15**

Ark waited for his mana to recover completely. **Ping!**

 **Due to constant regeneration of mana wisdom has increased by 1.**

 **Wis-12**

This was all to take down that creature. He cupped his hands and got into a now familiar stance.

 **Kamehameha lv10-(active)-0%**

 **10damage/1mp**

 **1mp/m**

 **Mana manipulation beginners lv13-(passive)-0%**

 **Cost reduction 13mp**

 **Mp limit 70mp**

 **Due to constant use of mana intelligence has increased by 1.**

 **Int-21**

 **Due to constant mana recovery wisdom has increased by 1.**

 **Wis-18**

Ark placed 2 points in wisdom. **Ping!**

 **Wis-20**

 **Mana regeneration +30%**

 **Mana regeneration 70% per minute.**

Ark knew made a b-line for the lake. He stood on the shore as the bubbles returned. Getting into his stance he prepared to unleash his attack. "Kamehameha," Ark yelled. The blood lake split apart and waves of blood crashed everywhere.

The sound of sloshing grew loud over his attack. Ark saw a black shape moving fast through his beam. A massive black shield smashed into his body.

 **-48HP**

 **Ping!**

 **Skill discovered**

 **physical resistance lv1-(Passive)-0%**

 **.1% resistance to physical damage.**

Ark jumped to the side, the blood falling on the shore made the sand unstable. He fell to a knee as the Bloodthirster walked on relatively dry land.

The creature had small red wings poking from its back and a large set of horns. Ark had no other weapon besides his one spell. The Bloodthirster charged at him.

Ark rushed to his feet just as another shield bash knocked him through the air. He managed to twist his way to his feet. He used **Observe** on the shield and sword.

 **-48Hp**

 **Blood forged shield**

 **Def 1320/2000**

 **A shield quenched in wrathful blood. It has extremely high defense.**

 **Blood forged sword**

 **Atk 100-120**

 **A sword quenched in wrathful blood. It has extremely high attack.**

Ark tried to think of anything he could do. He had no way to do damage to the creature. Defense he needed defense. There was the shield spell. He had experimented with it, in between training his Kamehameha and his stats.

Taking mana, he normally placed in his hands he forced it around his body. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Mana barrier lv1-(active)-0%**

 **Cost (17/30) MP/minute**

 **25Def**

Ark made 10 barriers. They appeared around his body as a blue bubble. He had 2HP left he wasn't dying here.

The bloodthirster smiled and rammed his shield into the barrier. Two of barriers broke. He replaced them. **Ping!**

 **Mana barrier lv up**

 **Mana barrier lv2-(active)-30%**

 **Cost (18/31) MP/minute**

 **30Def**

The Bloodthirster stepped back and thrust his sword through the barriers. 5 barriers broke before his eyes. Ark replaced them his mana was running low. They were all one barrier the drain wouldn't be so bad. That was not the case.

 **Ping!**

 **Mana Barrier lv up**

 **Mana Barrier lv up**

 **Mana barrier lv4-(active)-30%**

 **Cost (20/33) MP/minute**

 **40Def**

Ark did the math. He couldn't win this fight. The demon stepped back and circled Ark. Ark took off running. Ark dropped his barriers to 5. The Bloodthrister chased after him. **Ping!**

 **Mana barrier lv up**

 **Mana barrier lv-(active)-50%**

 **Cost (21/34) MP/minute**

 **45Def**

 **Running lv up**

 **Running lv4-(passive)-20%**

 **+4m/sec**

Ark didn't grow tired and he was faster than the demon behind him. He heard a clatter. Turning his head, the Bloodthirster dropped both of his weapons. He was running at Ark full sprint.

It was still hours until Rize awoke. Ark was on his own in her demon infested dreams. It was no wonder she was a crazy binge eater.

The demon was closing in but that wasn't a bad thing. The farther the bloodthirster was from his weapons the better. Ark had to keep running.

Eventually, just before the demon caught him, Ark stopped. The demon didn't stop he kept running for Ark. It rammed into his barrier.

The demon slashed at his barrier with its claws. Every attack destroyed a barrier. Ark kept replacing them.

Ark cupped his hands as his barriers fell. This was his only chance. "Kamehameha," Ark yelled.

A blue beam erupted from his cupped hands. The demon's flesh held out for a 1/6th a second. Once the wound opened the blue beam travel into it. Pieces of the demon flaked off much to Ark's delight.

Bloodthirster lv4 slain

300xp

Level up

+50mp

+20%Mp regen/minute

 **Ark**

 **Health 40/100**

 **Mana 0/300**

 **The Gamer**

 **Class-none**

 **Level-4 Exp-0/750**

 **Race-Demon**

 **Str 10**

 **Vit 2**

 **Dex 2**

 **Int 21**

 **Wis 20**

 **Luc 10**

 **POINTS-8**

 **MONEY-0Yen**

 **Item drop**

 **Blood forge sword damage 100-120**

 **Requirements**

 **25Str**

 **Blood forge shield def 2000**

 **Requirements**

 **25Str**

 **Blood stones-(3)**

 **Wrath scales-(3)**

 **Due to running for a long-distance vitality has increased by 1.**

 **Vit-3**

 **Due to constant use of mana intelligence increased by 1.**

 **Int-22**

 **Due to constant mana regeneration wisdom increased by 1.**

 **Wis-21**

Ark took a deep breath. He nearly died. Not because he wasn't paying attention. No, he fought an enemy far beyond his capabilities. If he wanted to survive. He would have to train much harder.

There was a blood pool nearby. This place was littered with them. There were 8 of the creatures all level 1. He cupped his hands and unleashed hell upon them.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest complete**

 **Predator**

 **Reward**

 **200xp**

 **5stat points**

Ark put a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He had to get out of this place. If he didn't it would kill him. As a demon, there were certain innate skills he possessed. Such as entering and exiting dreams.

He placed his hand in front of him. There were no other demons around to disrupt his concentration. Ark forced his mana into a point then willed that point to stretch. Space opened and Ark was spat out of the dreamscape.

When next he opened his eyes, he was sitting in the lounge chair. He took a deep breath and let it out. He was finally safe from Rize's dreams. He left his mana barrier up and drifted off for a few minutes.

 **Ark**

 **Health 40/100**

 **Mana 0/300**

 **The Gamer**

 **Class-none**

 **Level-4 Exp-0/750**

 **Race-Demon**

 **Str 10**

 **Vit 3**

 **Dex 2**

 **Int 22**

 **Wis 21**

 **Luc 10**

 **POINTS-13**

 **MONEY-0Yen**

 **Skills**

 **Active**

 **Kamehame Wave lv10**

 **Mana barrier lv5**

 **Passive**

 **Mana manipulation beginners lv13**

 **Micro facial reconnection lv1**

 **Observe lv4**

 **Running lv4**

 **Sneak lv1**

 **That's a wrap**

 **Ok, I went back and studies how other people do gamer fics. Writing style isn't plagiarism. Anyway, this was fun. I didn't expect this format to flow like it did. Even the stat points weren't really a pain to issue out. It felt like I was playing a character. I should have grinded more but yea that's games for you.**

 **Rize and Ark's relationship will continue to evolve as he does quests that revolves around her. He will begin to see the real Rize and not the mask she shows him.**

 **Read**

 **Favorite**

 **Follow**

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon Gamer**

 **Chapter 2 Training**

 **I don't own Tokyo ghoul, Dragon ball Z or any other franchise.**

 **You have slept in a chair HP, MP, and statuses removed.**

Arc jumped to his feet and cupped his hands together. He pointed his hands looking for Bloodthirsters. When nothing proved to be a threat he looked over to Rize.

Her purple hair was still in the pony tail. She snored loudly, it was a far cry from her lady like persona. Arc stretched his stiff muscles and walked over to the kitchen.

There was no point in eating anything. His body didn't run on food. Though, in games food was known to heal and recover mana. He opened the fridge. There were a few cans of coffee and some eggs.

He grabbed a skillet and used observe to ensure the eggs weren't rotten. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Cooking lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **+5% effects**

Cracking the egg, Ark attempted to find a spatula as the egg cooked. He found one in an adjacent drawer and busted the yoke. The pan wasn't oiled.

Ark tossed the egg on a plate and cracked another egg. He tossed the failed egg in his mouth. **Ping!**

 **Half cooked egg**

 **+5% bonus to increasing Str for 10minutes**

 **Stacks 10times**

Ark grinned, if he got his cooking up to a hundred, then that would be 25% up to ten times. Ark buttered the pan and cracked another egg.

 **Ping!**

 **Cooking lv up**

 **Cooking lv2-(passive)-2%**

 **+10% effects**

That was an easy level, what would happen if he maxed this one out? Was it like iron daggers in Skyrim or was there a limit? This one, Ark flipped and sat on the plate. After salting and peppering the food he stuffed the egg in his mouth.

 **Egg salt and peppered fried over medium**

 **+11% bonus to increase Str for 10minutes**

 **+10% HP regen for 10minute**

 **Stacks 10times**

Ark continued to cook and stuffed ten eggs down his throat. His cooking reached lv5. If he did that everyday then it would be 100 in no time.

He walked out to the balcony and began to do pushups until 10am. **Ping!**

 **Due to continuously pushing your body up strength has increased by 3.**

 **Str-13**

"What are you doing working out so early?" Ark looked up to see Rize. Half her head was standing up straight. The make up around her eyes was smudged and she looked exhausted.

"I have to stay in shape, don't I?" Her eyes tightened in annoyance.

"If you say so, it's daylight outside and I was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee with me?" Rize asked.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Coffee and ghouls**

 **Requirements**

 **Go to Anteiku with Rize**

 **Bonus**

 **?**

 **Failure**

 **Reveal to Rize you know she is a ghoul**

 **Death**

 **Reward**

 **100xp**

 **Random skill book**

 **25Rep-Rize**

 **Y/N**

Ark hit yes. If he hit no, there was bound to be an auto quest even worse. It was better to have some control over his fate.

"Yes, I would like to go with you. Just, give me a chance to change and shower. I wore this last night and it smells horrible." Ark said. Rize smiled a bit.

"Speaking of showers and changing, I need to get home and change clothes and shower, as well. So, can we meet there at 14:00hours. I would really appreciate it." Ark found himself nodding dumbly.

She was out the door before he knew it. Could he just ignore the quest and get off scot free? The blaring death in the failure text was a clear answer. Was it because he was a demon? Did his kind keep to a moral code?

He watched her go. The fact she was a ghoul aside, she had a great ass. He took his mind away from it and focused on more important matters.

Ark still had to train his vitality. Running should do it. He had no money, so joining a gym was out of the question. Then again would Rize expect him to pay? She was a woman, ghoul or not.

 **Quest alert**

 **Make some money**

 **Requirement**

 **Find 10,000yen**

 **Failure**

 **-40Rep-Rize**

 **-40Rep-Touka**

 **Reward**

 **50xp**

 **1,000yen**

So, he had to make the equivalent of a hundred bucks in a short time. Not only that, he only got 50xp and about 10dollars for it. Well, he could always rob someone.

He walked to an alley and entered sneak. Ark used observe constantly to look for a mark. Then he saw his mark.

 **Mushi the Molester lv1**

 **HP 100**

 **MP 100**

 **Rep 0/1000-he doesn't know you**

 **He is a man who is known to molest people. Enough said.**

Ark waited in the shadows for him to pass. When he passed, Ark reached into the man's back pocket. Mushi didn't feel when his wallet was taken. The man continued to travel out of the alley.

Opening the wallet Ark found a few bills. One 5000yen and ten 500yen bills filled his hand, along with a few 50yen coins.

 **10,050yen acquired**

 **New skill**

 **Pickpocket lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **Wallets can be taken from back pockets**

 **5% chance of success against wary target**

 **50% chance again unsuspecting target**

 **Quest complete**

 **Make some money**

 **Reward**

 **50xp**

 **1000yen**

Ark picked a dirty bill from the ground. With that collected he made his way out of the alley. He left the wallet where he took it. No reason to deprive the man of his property. If he wanted it back, he could come to the alley and get it.

 **Ping!**

 **Sneak lv up**

 **Sneak lv2-(Passive)-30%**

 **+10% undetected**

That was nice, it seemed that pickpocketing helped with his sneak skill. He placed the bills in his inventory. They could be called upon with a thought. Ark started running. The Japanese public looked at him strangely as he ran. **Ping!**

 **Through constant repetition of movement dexterity and vitality has increased by 1.**

 **Dex-2**

 **Vit-4**

 **Running lv up**

 **Running lv6-(passive)-0%**

 **+6m/sec**

Ark continued to run he needed at lease 10vitallity, if he wanted to boost his health. It wasn't exhausting, just boring. He lost no energy to run. Perhaps, he should buy a treadmill.

 **Vit-14**

 **Dex-11**

 **Running lv10-(passive)-40%**

 **+10m/sec**

 **Health**

 **+100**

 **HP regeneration**

 **+40%**

Ark walked up the stairs to his apartment. He felt the control over his body and was satisfied. If felt like he could finally move like he should. His skin had become tougher. Damage would be lessened if only a little.

Ark checked his watch 13:00hours or 1pm. He had an hour to shower get ready and run to Anteiku. So, he ran to his shower and smelled the air. Flowers, it was sickly sweet just like Rize. A flower that looked great from a distance.

Rize was a Venus fly trap and men were flies. Ark knew remembering that simile, was the key to surviving around Rize. He dried off and ran for it. The store was close enough.

"Welcome to Anteiku." He heard Touka say. Ark smiled and walked in. "Please have a seat where ever you want." Ark bowed slightly and spotted Rize. She waved him over. He caught Touka's eye twitch. Her nostrils flared as she sniffed the air.

She was checking if he was human. Ark realized, as he took a seat across from Rize. Ark picked up a menu and found no English section. He had 20 kanji to his name and no way of knowing what to order.

"Those are sandwiches. I think you should choose those and a nice cup of coffee. I will have one too." Irimi walked up to take his order.

"So, what have you been up to, while I was gone?" Rize asked. Was she really making small talk?

"A little of this and that. I jogged, much to the disapproval of the Japanese people." She chuckled.

"Really, well joggers normally appear at certain times. It's odd to see one during the late morning." Rize said. Ark bet, she knew all about when the joggers ran. They probably resembled gazelles to her.

"Yea, ha, ha make fun of the American. Well, I took a shower afterward and ran here? Maybe, I should have walked." Ark said.

"Oh, don't get so uptight. I was only teasing. Did you have breakfast. With no sleep, you have to get your energy somewhere." Rize said.

"Yea, ten eggs before I started with the pushups. I'm a bit of a binge eater, for every meal." Ark smiled a little at his joke.

Rize smiled one of her real smiles. "So am I Ark. That's something we have in common." Rize said. She blushed a little. That, made Ark felt uncomfortable.

"Rize, you don't have to act if you don't want to." Her eyes tightened. Her true smile crept on her face again. It was followed by eyes filled with madness.

"What would you know about acting Ark?" Rize said. Her voice caught an edge to it. She said it in Japanese. He understood it, as a demon he could understand all languages, even if he couldn't speak them.

 **Ping!**

 **Micro facial recognition level up**

 **Micro facial recognition lv2-(passive)-0%**

 **+10% chance to catch slip ups in character.**

Ark smiled and felt his mana act up. It itched to get released in a Kamehameha. Even if Rize had more health and vitality than him. He was certain he could win. In time ghouls would no longer be a threat. That time was not now.

"I know you act submissive. That isn't your real nature. It was clear when you mowed down those guys with a rocket launcher in the game last night. This timid nature is a mask you use around new guys. You can act like yourself around me. I'm not running off." Her smile grew wide and she chuckled.

"Aren't you an interesting guy. Not running away. I'm going to give you a warning just this once. Run while you can, I'm not what you think I am." Ark rolled his eyes. He spent the night with her. She slept on his couch and he invaded her dreams. There were more Korn demons in her head than in a war zone. Besides, she had a nice ass. Though, his dick wasn't going anywhere near her mouth.

"I think, I know exactly what you are. Why else do you think, I invited you in. You're a lady that needs a man to keep her entertained." Ark said. Rize was about to say something.

"Orders up." Irimi said. Ark smiled and took his coffee and sandwiches. It was a large place filled with small triangle cut pieces. It reminded him of folded flags and homemade sandwiches. Tears nearly came to his eyes.

"Thank you miss Irimi, they look wonderful. You were back there for a long time. Did you cut these yourself?" Ark said.

"I overheard that you ate a lot because of sleep deprivation. Think of it as compliment of Anteiku." From his left eye, a tear fell.

"I really appreciate this, thank you." Ark said. Rize crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Oh, Rize why don't you have a few. I'm sure you are awfully hungry as well, I insist." Irimi said.

"That's ok, she is on a special diet. I wouldn't want to ruin that." Ark winked at Rize, before she could respond. Her mouth was wide open.

Irimi gave Ark a sad look. "Well thank you for your business. This time it's on the house. Since, it's your first visit and we want you to return." Irimi said. Did she think he would die? Rize, was giving Irimi a dirty look.

"I will be sure to return tomorrow and give you a big tip." Ark said. He bit into a sandwich. "These are very good."

 **Irimi's triangle cut sandwiches**

 **+15% HP regeneration 30minutes**

 **Stackable 1/50**

 **Anteiku coffee**

 **30% MP regeneration 1hour**

 **Stackable 1/10**

"Would you walk me home?" Rize asked him. They had been there talking for a few hours and the sun was going down. He ate every sandwich and drink dozens of cups of coffee.

"Sure, let me just leave her a tip." He pulled out 10,000yen and placed it on the table. Rize blinked.

"That's some tip for a cup of coffee. I hope she appreciates it." Rize said. They walked out of the café.

 **Quest complete**

 **Ghouls and coffee**

 **Reward**

 **100xp**

 **Skill book Reinforce**

 **25Rep-Rize**

 **Bonus**

 **Leave Irimi a big tip 2,000yen+**

 **Reward**

 **50xp**

 **20Rep-Irimi**

 **25Rep-Rize**

 **Irimi Rep-70/1000-A good customer**

 **Rize Rep-100/1000-Pilf-Prey I'd love to Fuck**

Ark honestly felt insulted. He was still prey in this chick's eyes. The only difference was, she would fuck him before eating him. If he wasn't a demon he would be creeped out.

The sun had set and they walked through a series of unfamiliar back alleys. "You sure live far away." Ark said.

Rize smiled. "It isn't much further now. Soon, we will be at my place and you can rest." Rize said.

Ark smiled. "I never rest Rize. Even if I died, I wouldn't rest. My soul will never know peace." Ark said. It was a true statement.

"Don't say things like that Ark. It's back luck. She did a twirl and waved her hand at the area. This, is where I normally end my dates. But you aren't most dates. So, we have to walk further still." Ark felt his eyes twitch but let it go. Normally, she would eat her dates here. He looked up to see the metal frame work that would nearly kill her. There wasn't a clown up there this night.

He heard a stomach growl. "Oh, pardon me. It has been a while since I've eaten. It's a good thing we are nearly there." The rest of her words were left unsaid. They came upon a small house. Rize unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

The home was well kept. Purple seemed to be her theme. Lampshades, blackout curtains, and even the walls were a shade of purple.

Ark raised an eyebrow in question. "I love the color." Was her reply. "Now, why don't you sit on a couch and start up a game, while I get a snack." Rize said.

There was a door with a heavy set of locks. She opened it. Ark felt a chill fill the room. Rize turned to him and winked. The door closed behind her. Did that mean, Rize stored some of her victims away for later? It would make sense.

Ark decided to take advantage of his time alone. He took his new skill book out of inventory. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Reinforce lv1-(active)-0%**

 **+5% Str, Vit, and Dex**

 **Cost**

 **37/50MP**

 **Upkeep**

 **(1/5) MP/minute**

Ark activated the skill five times in a row.

 **-250MP**

 **-5MP/minute**

In seconds, his MP gauge was full. The Anteiku coffee really helped. He used another 5.

 **Ping!**

 **Reinforce leveled up by 3**

 **Reinforce lv4-(active)-20%**

 **+20% Str, Vit, and Dex**

 **Cost**

 **(41/54) MP**

 **Upkeep**

 **(1/9) MP/minute**

 **Mana manipulation beginners leveled up by 2**

 **Mana manipulation beginners lv15-(passive)-0%**

 **Reduction 15MP**

 **Limit 80MP**

 **Due to constant use of mana intelligence increased by 1.**

 **Int-23**

 **Due to constant mana regeneration wisdom increased by 1.**

 **Wis-22**

Ark continued with his practice, while Rize ate in the other room. He needed to be at the highest possible level of power. She could decide that he was food and that would be that.

The door to the kitchen burst open. Rize had a change of cloths on and the chill to the air returned. Ark could smell the coppery tang of blood.

"Great, I have sandwiches and you have rare steak." She winked at him.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you filled up at the café. There is a reason, I didn't eat after all. Now, I see you neglected to turn on the console like I asked. What were you doing all alone in here Ark?" Rize said.

"Don't know, I think I blacked out while you were gone." She rolled her eyes.

"You have to sleep sometimes. It's bad for your brain, to stay awake all the time." This was the caring Rize. The mask she wore. Perhaps, it was her real self when she wasn't hungry. That's what he chose to believe.

"Maybe, I will sleep tonight. Anyway, what game do you want to play?" She took out seven days to die. A survival horror game. They played it for a while. Eventually, Rize took to yawning. "I'll tell you what. If you agree to sleep in the same bed as me, I will sleep tonight." Rize yawned and shrugged.

"Sure, lets turn this off and go to bed." Rize turned off her lamps and Ark stripped down to his boxers.

The bed was soft half memory foam. It wasn't fully memory foam. He didn't sink in the mattress. She turned off the lights and rolled on her side.

"Remember to keep your hands to yourself Ark." Rize said. Her voice held an edge to it.

"I will be on my best behavior." Ark said. He wasn't tired. If he wanted to sleep, he could. No, he would wait for Rize to sleep. He wanted to enter her dreams.

Soon enough she was snoring. Then she entered rem. The warp gate to her dreams appeared. Ark activated it.

Standing upon a canvas of flesh and blood, Ark felt free. He cupped his hands together and charged his Kamehameha. The blue beam lit up the world as it traveled.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert**

 **Thirsty 5**

 **Requirements**

 **Slay 10Bloodthirsters lv5**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards**

 **1000xp**

 **5skillpoints**

 **Bonus Rewards**

 **500xp**

 **Skill Book Blade Rush**

 **Failure**

 **Exit dream world**

 **Death**

 **Y/N**

Ark rubbed his face at the quest. It wasn't impossible. He had three active skills now. "Time to go on the hunt."

 **That's a wrap**

 **Well I had fun with this, though it was a little short.**

 **Read**

 **Fav**

 **Follow**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Carry On**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, Dragon ball Z or Warhammer**

 **Ark POV**

 **Ark**

 **Health 200/200**

 **Mana 300/300**

 **The Gamer**

 **Class-none**

 **Level-4 Exp-400/750**

 **Race-Demon**

 **Str 13(+25%)18.25**

 **Vit 13(+25%)16.25**

 **Dex 10(+25%)12.5**

 **Int 25**

 **Wis 23**

 **Luc 10**

 **POINTS-13**

 **MONEY-0Yen**

 **Skills**

 **Active**

 **Kamehame Wave lv10**

 **Mana barrier lv5**

 **Reinforce lv5**

 **Passive**

 **Mana manipulation beginners lv15**

 **Micro facial reconnection lv2**

 **Observe lv4**

 **Running lv10**

 **Sneak lv3**

 **Pickpocket lv1**

 **Current quest**

 **Thirsty 5**

Ark ran through the terrain of the dream world at a break neck pace. When he came upon a bloodthirster he killed it. His Kamehameha was getting closer to leveling up. Thus far he had only killed 10lv2s. 4 more and he would go up a level.

The demons were getting easier to kill. Mounds of flesh grew taller the further he ran. A warband of Bloodthirsters spotted him. He entered sneak mode and ran around a mass of flesh.

The band stomped after him, running over each other in the process. In the shadows, he was hidden from the creature's. They didn't have the patience to do a thorough search.

Ark stood up behind them and unleashed a full powered Kamehameha. The demons turned to dust and Ark collected their experience.

 **Level up**

 **+25HP**

 **+50MP**

 **+5stat points**

 **Level 5 Exp-50/1000**

The lv1s were easy to find. He knew the lv4s were in the larger blood pounds. Where were the lv5s. He needed to kill ten of those to finish the quest.

Ark took off running again. He would have to continue killing them. If he leveled up again then that's all the better. He slowed down and came upon a particularly large blood pound.

It resembled a lake more than a pound. The massive body of blood extended as far as the eye could see. In the center of the lake was an island. A single cave mouth peeked out from the mass. **Ping!**

 **You have found a secret boss's lair. Do you wish to enter it and fight Blood Dragonling lv5?**

 **Y/N**

Ark hit no. He could fight the thing when he was level 10 or higher. At that point he had to think. If the lakes of blood didn't have what he sought then what did?

He the mini-map flashed at the corner of his vision. There were ten q signs. Ark knew that stood for quest. The marks flashed in areas he had yet to enter.

It was simple then, he had to go out in the unknown to fight the lv5s.

That's what he did. He focused on the closest lv5 and started to run towards it. Ark came upon a small forge. A demon stood over a massive blade. It hammered away at it. He used Observe.

 **Bob**

 **Bloodthirster lv5**

 **Health 2,600**

 **Mana 225**

 **Rep-20/1000-respected prey**

 **When a Bloodthirster reaches this level, they gain the ability to forge weaponry. They often gift lv4 Bloodthirsters with their lesser works. This is the first instance of civilization among the Bloodthirsters.**

Ark had never encountered a demon with a name. D and himself not included. For that reason, he hesitated. Could this demon be reasoned with?

The demon turned to him. Its eyes radiated malice. "Are you the one who has been hunting the young ones?" Ark nodded. "I'm unimpressed. Those that saw you claimed you were spell caster. Yet, you haven't attacked me from behind. Honor isn't something your kind are known for." Bob said.

"How many of your rank are there? I could spare you, if there are ten others." Bob smiled with harsh yellow teeth. His horns were much larger than a lv4's.

"Cocky aren't you." He pulled the blade he was working on off the anvil. **Observe**

 **Half-forged great sword**

 **Durability 50/60**

 **Atk 150-180**

 **Fire damage 10-15**

Ark brought out his shields. This would be a harsh battle. His barrier wasn't like it was last time. Ark had trained it, when he could. It was now lv15. But Ark wouldn't need it. He used rienforcex5 and running.

The demon stepped forward and horizontally slashed in a circle. Ark dipped back on his heels and bent until his palms touched the ground. The blade passed overhead. The demon swiped diagonally. Ark twisted to the left and narrowly missed the blade. Bob took a step forward passed Ark. Bob twisted and swung the blade in an overhead motion. Ark turned towards the blow. He equipped the blood forged shield.

Ark made a barrier in his right hand and began to fill it with mana. When the orb reached its max, Ark made another barrier around that one and filled the free space with mana.

The demon roared and leapt in the air. With both hands on his blade, Bob swung it down with all his weight. Ark's knees buckled from the force. Bob took a step back and delivered a horizontal slash.

Ark was feeling the shield begin to reach its end. Bob had 50Str or more at least. Every blow made his arm rattle from force. He made a third barrier and filled it with mana. Ark threw the mass of mana and barriers.

He hid behind his shield as the thing exploded. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Mana bomb lv1**

 **Cost 80MP per shell**

 **100damage per shell**

 **A orb of trapped mana waiting to be let free. The more shells the higher the damage.**

 **Due to creating a new skill mana manipulation beginner has increased in level by 4.**

 **Mana manipulation beginner lv19-(passive)-0%**

 **Cost -19MP**

 **Limit 100MP**

Ark's good fortune came to an end, when Bob knocked the shield out of his hand.

 **Disarmed**

Ark dove to the side, before the follow up caught him. He cupped his hands together and pointed them at Bob. "Kamehameha," He yelled.

A blue wave of destruction, larger than the demon's body, fired from Arks hands. Ark continued his attack until his mana ran dry. 2 seconds was all the time he had.

The demon's natural defenses blocked out 200damage each second. 1,400damage was all Ark managed to inflict on the demon. It was only a little over half the creature's HP.

"I am a little impressed. If you weren't out of power right now, you might have been able to finish me." Ark was breathing hard and his head hurt. His mana was recovering quickly. The coffee was still in effect. He could regain all his mana in as little as 15seconds. In this dream realm time moved at about 1/8th the speed.

The demon placed its blade at Ark's throat. "This is the end demons of magic. Your skull is for the skull throne." Theoretically, Ark could stack reinforce until he reached 300 stacks. As the demon spoke Ark continuously cast reinforce.

Every word the demon spoke seemed to come slower. The demon seemed to be slurring and then Ark reached the 300th stack of reinforce. Ark saw his health bar slowly begin to decline. It seemed, this was unnatural. **Ping!**

 **Negative status effect**

 **Unsustainable -25%HP/sec**

An overwhelming power had taken over Ark. He grabbed the demon's sword and yanked it from his hands. Ark flipped it in the air and marveled at how slowly it seemed to move.

The demon was really one tough son of a bitch. Ark came to this realization after hitting the demon twice.

 **Bob**

 **790damage**

 **790damage**

Each hit lost about a fifth of its effect. Still, the second hit made the demon's head explode. The demon was only able to take a step back and reach for his sword before the killing blow came. Ark dropped his reinforce and let the power go. He would get there on his own.

 **Ping!**

 **Negative status effect**

 **Unsustainable**

 **Canceled**

It was nice though, while he had it. Ark had three health left when he dropped all the reinforce stacks. **Ping!**

 **Due to extreme use of reinforce it has increased in level by 10.**

 **Reinforce lv15-(active)-60%**

 **75% increase Str, Vit, and Dex**

 **Cost 65MP**

 **Upkeep 20MP/minute**

Ark collapsed to a knee. His mana was nearly depleted and his health was slowly recovering. He had never been so powerful.

"I want to have that feeling again. Next time, it will be through my own merit." Ark said aloud.

 **Bob**

 **Bloodthirster(lv5) slain**

 **250xp**

 **Items dropped**

 **Large blood stone (1)**

 **Recovers 100HP upon use.**

 **HP+**

 **Large wrath scale (1)**

 **A hardy scale that can be used as craft material.**

 **Def+**

 **Due to extreme bodily damage and recovery vitality has increased by 4.**

 **Vit-17**

Ark hobbled his way to the forge. There was a chest beside it.

 **Do you want to loot Bob's chest?**

 **Y/N**

Ark hit yes.

 **Skill book obtained**

 **Blood and Iron**

 **A skill book that teaches the blood forge skill. Manipulate blood and use it to create weapons. This skill borders on the use of magic and is forbidden for a Korn demon to possess.**

 **Iron Ingots (5)**

 **Solid bars of iron, they can be used to craft steel**

 **items.**

 **Inferior ruby**

 **+5 Dam, when socketed in a weapon.**

 **+5Str when socketed in other items.**

Ark withdrew the skill book and hit learn.

 **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Blood forge lv1-(active)-0%**

 **Cost 50MP**

 **Upkeep 5MP/minute**

 **Bladed weapon 5-10 Damage**

 **Blunt weapon 3-8 damage**

 **The user manipulates blood with their mind. The iron in blood can be used to piece together weapons. Higher levels increase weapon damage.**

Ark walked up to the blood lake. He reached down and withdrew a crudely made sword. He sliced it in a horizontal fashion. The blade snapped at the handle and dispersed.

 **Ping!**

 **Blood Forge lv up**

 **Blood Forge lv2-(active)-20%**

 **Cost 55**

 **Upkeep 6MP/minute**

 **Bladed weapons 10-18**

 **Blunt weapons 6-12**

Ark willed the blood to flow back together. It wasn't telekinesis, the blood took in his mana and responded. A new sword formed this one was sharper and slightly more durable.

He waved a hand and heavy axe flowed form the lake. So long as there was blood, he would have a weapon. Surely, weapons weren't the limit. Ark knew he could make armor as well. This skill was possibly limitless.

Hours of training later.

 **Ping!**

 **Blood forge lv up**

 **Blood forge lv10**

 **Cost 95MP**

 **Upkeep 14MP/minute**

 **Bladed weapons 150-180**

 **Blunt weapons 120-160**

The skill leveled with every creation. It didn't matter how long he held a weapon. Every break and recreation leveled up the skill. If he wanted to, he could level it to a hundred within a day.

Ark used reinforce 5x stack. He no longer had the boost in MP regen from Anteiku coffee. It wasn't much of a drain on him regardless. Barriers for now were a waste of mana.

Holding his new sword in hand he twisted and slashed with it. Ark took a back step and unleashed a horizontal back slash. He jumped in the air and came down with a vertical slash. All the time, he pictured the next lv5 bloodthirster.

When he heard the **Ping!** Ark smiled.

 **New skill**

 **Swordsmanship beginner-(passive)-0%**

 **+5% damage blade weapons**

 **+10% damage from sword like weapons**

 **+15% damage from traditional swords**

Ark continued to slash and cut. If he could increase the skill enough then even the bloodthirsters would be no match for him.

 **Reinforce lv20**

 **+100% Str, Vit, Dex**

 **Cost 70MP**

 **Upkeep 25MP/minute**

 **Swordsmanship beginner lv10-(passive)-1%**

 **+50% damage blade weapons**

 **+55% damage from sword like weapons**

 **+60% damage from traditional swords**

 **Wisdom has increased through constant MP regen by 4.**

 **Wis-27**

 **Intelligence has increase through constant MP consumption by 5.**

 **Int-30**

 **MP +125**

 **MP-475**

 **Vitality has increased through constant exercise by 3.**

 **Vit-20**

 **HP+125**

 **HP-350**

Ark felt as ready to fight the bloodthirsters, as he could be. He locked on to the next one on his map and began to run.

He dropped to sneak mode the second the next forge came into view. Ark took a deep breath and surveyed the scene.

There were 5 bloodthirsters. The one hammering away at the forge was the level 5. The others were of course the lv4s that wanted weapons. They had a captive. It was a woman with pointed ears and multiple breasts. Ark figured it was a demonette. One of the demons of Slanesh.

The lv4s weren't much of a threat but the lv5 could probably kill him in close combat. Ark slowly got out of cover. Five meters to his target. That would cost him some damage.

"Kamehameha," Ark shouted. The blue beam of death was more controlled this time. There was a lot of mana in the attack and it lasted for 4 seconds. It was more compact and precise than many of his other attacks.

 **Bloodthirster lv5 -3800HP**

 **Slain 250xp**

 **Item drops**

 **Large blood stone (1)**

 **Large Wrath scale (1)**

One of the demons threw the demonette to the side. They brandished their swords and axes. Ark held his hand out and blood from a nearby lake came to him. The weapon formed a skinny long sword. The blade was simple in its cross guard and hooked point.

Ark placed both hands on it to increase his strength further. His current blade had 180-210damage. With his strength boosted by reinforce, another 50damage could be added on to the blades potential damage. The boost from swordsmanship boosted that even more. That gave him a 367damage on the low end. On the high end, he had 487. If their high vitality cut 100 of that damage away, he could still kill them with a critical. A critical attack to the neck dealt a 4x bonus. All Ark had to do was hit their necks.

In less than a minute, he could kill them all with his Kamehameha. If he couldn't get at their necks, then he would have to wait them out, get distance and destroy them that way.

The first demon flapped his wings and ran forward in a lunge. Ark was expecting that. His blade was turned to catch the blow. Ark was much stronger than the Bloodthirster. He turned the blade up twisted and sliced for the demon's neck horizontally. The next demon's blade saved it comrade from Ark's killing blow.

Ark continued forward, he couldn't afford to lose momentum. Bending his knees, Ark freed his blade from the block. Bringing his sword down he sliced into his opponent's foot. Ark twisted his blade up and sliced through his opponent's stomach. Intestines oozed from the wound.

The next demon came in an overhead chop. Ark had to use his off hand to brace his blade or risk the weapon breaking. The forth demon lunged for Ark then, but Ark was faster. Ark spun just before the blade impaled his stomach. He used his momentum to slice into the third demon's knee. This allowed Ark to spin and bring his sword up for a lung. He buried his blade in the fourth demon's throat. Ark twisted his sword and pulled it out.

He turned to see the first two demons charge him. They were the ones saved by their comrades. It was unfortunate. The blade fell from Ark's hand.

"Kamehameha," Ark shouted and the last of the Bloodthirsters turned to dust. The demonette rose from its hiding place.

"The Bloodthirsters tell of a demon that is chaos undivided. I didn't think such a thing existed." Ark turned away from the demonette. If it tried anything Ark would kill it. Slanesh wasn't something Ark was ready to deal with.

"Wait," Ark turned to the demon.

"What do you want?" Ark said.

"I want to give you pleasure in exchange for saving me. From this point on, I will dedicate myself to granting you ever greater pleasures." **Ping!**

 **A status effect deemed helpful has been obtained.**

 **Desirable**

 **+20Rep with all women.**

"Thank you." Ark said. The demon was already gone. Ark locked on to the next quest demon and began his long run.

 **Level up**

 **+50HP**

 **+75MP**

At level 6 Ark had finished the last of the demons. They all died by Kamehameha. It was a simple and easy tactic.

 **Quest complete**

 **Thirsty 5**

 **Rewards**

 **1000xp**

 **5skill points**

 **Bonus rewards**

 **Save a demonette**

 **500xp**

 **Battle the Blood Dragonling**

 **Incomplete**

 **Level up**

 **+50HP**

 **+75MP**

 **+5skill points**

 **Lv7 experience-(100/1750)**

 **Ark**

 **Health 450/450**

 **Mana 625/625**

 **The Gamer**

 **Class-none**

 **Level-7 Exp-100/1750**

 **Race-Demon**

 **Str 13(5x)65**

 **Vit 20(5x)100**

 **Dex 10(5x)50**

 **Int 30**

 **Wis 27**

 **Luc 10**

 **POINTS-28**

 **MONEY-0Yen**

 **Skills**

 **Active**

 **Blood Forge lv15**

 **Kamehame Wave lv12**

 **Mana barrier lv5**

 **Mana bomb lv1**

 **Reinforce lv20**

 **Passive**

 **Cooking lv3**

 **Mana manipulation beginners lv20**

 **Micro facial reconnection lv2**

 **Observe lv4**

 **Pickpocket lv1**

 **Running lv10**

 **Sneak lv3**

 **Swordsmanship beginner lv10**

Ark placed a hand on the air and pulsed mana out. The dream world rejected him. He opened his eyes and cringed at the sudden pain in his body. He wanted to open his mouth and shout. It felt like his nerves were on fire.

As the seconds ticked away he got a trace on where the pain was coming from. It was his reinforce skill, in the dream world his body was more fluid. Here in reality, it was straining his muscles to their absolute limit. It reminded him of Goku using times four for the first time. He dropped the skill. **Ping!**

 **Due to constant strain reinforce has leveled up, by 5.**

 **Reinforce lv25-(active)-24%**

 **+125% Str, Vit, and Dex**

 **Cost 75MP/minute**

Ark took a few heavy breaths. That was when he felt a wetness on his arm. He looked over to see Rize knowing on his arm. How long has she been at it?

She kept swallowing. Was she literally eating him, while he was in her dreams? He looked at his health bar. It would dip and return to full. Why wasn't he feeling this? It should hurt for a ghoul to bite chunks of him out. That was until he looked at his health bar.

Ark slowed down and tried to rationalize it. If his health bar was really that high, then what she was doing could be considered a paper cut. Painful of course but in no way debilitating.

Flinging up the covers, he slowly snuck out of bed. Ark needed money to buy himself a weight set. He probably shouldn't have tipped a waitress with 10,000 yen.

Ok, he couldn't really get a job, so that left theft. Now who could he steal from without feeling bad. Well that was simple. He could just steal from the CCG. Ok, now the question was where did they keep their funds. How could he access them?

 **Ping!**

 **Quest alert**

 **Rob the CCG**

 **Requirements**

 **Break into headquarters**

 **Steal relevant ids and codes**

 **Transfer funds to an untraceable account**

 **Reward**

 **100,000,000yen**

 **10,000xp**

 **Quenque?**

 **Failure**

 **Get caught**

 **Death**

 **Y/N**

Ark hit yes but went to the quest menu and removed it from the mini-map. He planned to rob that place blind. Ark couldn't pull it off, yet.

So, he needed to steal from local yakuza or maybe he could blackmail a politician. The idea of extortion seemed to resonate with Ark. A new plan began to pull together. He flipped on the TV. Yazaki Nishimoto he is a popular actor and if his observe was anything to go by a divorcee who had no money. Oh, and he likes to murder fuck strippers. But he didn't have any money. So, the question was who was his wife.

As it turned out that was a dead end as well. Ms. Nishimoto had long since spent all the money she obtained in the divorce. Crime was rather hard.

Ark put on a ski mask. There was a convenient store on edge of the 11th ward. It was protected by the Yakuza.

Pointing his finger at the nearest camera, Ark let out a controlled beam of mana. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Mana beam lv1-(active)-0%**

 **Cost 10MP**

 **Damage 10DPS**

 **This attack delivers a direct beam of mana. It is a precise attack built to attack a single point.**

Ark fired on the other cameras. It was fortunate there was no one on staff. The short flashes of light would surely give him away.

Taking a screw driver and a few bobby pins from Rize's place, he got the lock open. It was fortunate the Yakuza haven't invested in power locks.

Ark was honestly surprised that robbing a random convenient store wasn't a quest. There wasn't even an xp reward for it. Then again this was just the exploration and theft of random places.

The lock clicked open, he was inside. He walked behind the counter and found a gun. It was a 9mm glock. He tossed the weapon in his inventory. The safe was a heavy thing. Ark could waste his time trying to crack it here. He stuffed it in his inventory.

Ark searched through the store his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. He found a set of adjustable dumbbells. He stuck the box in his inventory and took a bunch of spare weights.

It seemed that if he could lift it, he could place it in his inventory. So, he traveled through the store and took what he wanted. He heard a police car in the distance.

Ark decided to high tail it before they got there.

He made it back to his apartment in the 20th ward. There he placed his new weights and cloths in his closet. With his new loot, he filled his cabinets with food.

That done, he took the heavy safe out. Ark took the concept of the mana beam and brought it to a smaller level. His smaller more precise mana beam easily cut through the safe's casing.

 **500,000 yen**

Ark filled his wallet with his ill-gotten gains. The safe was promptly tossed in the trash. There was time left in the night. He looked upon his dumbbell set with greed.

Slamming some weights on the set he began to work out.

 **Due to lifting weights, you have increased your Str by 7.**

 **Str-20**

There are powers innate to demons. As the sun rose Ark was made ever more aware of this. The sun rose and Ark could feel the gates of twilight open to him. Other worlds were out there. They waited for him. What's the harm in an adventure.

Ark vanished from the Tokyo Ghoul universe. He would return.

 **That's a wrap**

 **This is the beginning of the universe journey arc. Ark will return soon. When he does Rize will have went out with Kaneki. That will begin the search for Rize arc.**

 **Ark is a demon and a restless soul. He wants to journey out and see the worlds. First world Avatar the last Air bender. This is where he learns to manipulate the elements. I want to try my hand at Soka, Aang, and Katara.**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, and**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fall from Heaven**

 **I don't own Avatar the last air bender or anything else referenced.**

Ark opened his eyes blearily. Twitching his nose caused him immense pain. His nose felt like it would freeze off. Something warm was wrapped around his body. He blinked and took things in perspective.

Ark was in the Tokyo Ghoul world. He gathered some quick cash and decided to jump to another universe to see the sights. The door opened during twilight.

It hit him then. The lionturtles, the four elements, and Raava, they ambushed him and swatted him to earth. They knew he was a demon. When they hit him with their power, he thought that was the end.

Reinforce x1000 had saved him. His mana reserves were shot to hell. Ark's normal quick regeneration was steadily returning. His body had a bunch of status debuffs. They would take some time to disappear.

Now, where did the heat come from. Ark turned his head to see brown hair. The locks obscured the face of a woman. **Observe**

 **Katara lv1**

 **Rep-60/1000-A Stranger**

 **Human-water bender**

 **Health 100**

 **Mana 150**

 **Katar is the last waterbender of the Southern Watertribe. Her mother died at a young age. She took on the role of her mother in the family. Currently, she is attempting to keep a stranger from dying of cold.**

He felt around, Ark could feel her naked body on his. Her slender arms were wrapped around his chest. Katara's weight was rather light. At the start of Avatar, she was 15. A woman by her people's standards.

Maybe he could learn some water bending from her.

She was shivering. Her body heat helped him recover from the cold. He tightened his hold on her and ensured there was no opening in their sleeping bag. Soon enough his body heat warmed her.

Ark was drifting between awake and sleep for quite a while. He felt a soft hand push against his side. When his eyes opened, Ark was greeted by the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

He wanted her. Perhaps, it was a childhood crush from long ago. But this was the real thing unmarred by animation. The reality was better than he anticipated.

"I need to… pee. You seem better." She smiled and it was bright. Something he was unused to. Rize always held something of a false smile. There was always that barrier between predator and prey. With Katara that barrier didn't exist.

"Alright where is the spy. Listen you, you're going to tell me everything you know." Sokka opened the flap and got an eye full of Katara naked. "Katara, you, why are you?"

"Sokka get out of here." She punched and kicked trying to get her brother out of the tent. Ark chuckled quietly to himself. She had everything but her bra on when Sokka tore open the flap.

Katara clasped her bra on and pulled on her shirt. "Now if you want to question our quest. You should know he almost died of hypothermia last night. I doubt any spy would by that incompetent." Ark rolled his eyes and got up. Katara turned around and Sokka covered her eyes.

Ark looked down.

"Where are my clothes?" Ark asked.

"You don't have any. I found you buried in ice. We managed to get you out, just before the snow storm hit. But you look about as tall as my dad. We have some of his spares in his tent. If you wait for me to use the bathroom." She finished by glaring at Sokka.

"She gets scarier every year." Sokka said. Then he turned to Ark. "Now you. Where are you from, what are you doing here, and do you have anything to do with the fire nation." Sokka said. He ended his statement with a finger point.

"Earth kingdom, I was a prisoner, before I jumped ship, and no besides being wanted by them." That would get the kid to trust him without a doubt. Ark wanted to pat himself on the back for a job well done.

"There are so many holes in your story. Like where in the earth kingdom, how close was the ship, and why are you wanted. What did you do, will it bring them here?" Sokka said with his arms crossed.

"Kid you have been staring at my junk for this entire conversation. What's the deal?" Ark said.

"I just want answers. Now tell me or I will sick my warriors on you." Sokka said.

"Hey I'm back." Katara called. She covered her eyes as she handed Ark the cloths.

"Thank you. My name is Ark, what's yours?" Ark said.

"I'm Katara and the bone head over there is my brother Sokka. This is the Southern Water tribe in case you were wondering." Ark smiled. He bowed to the girl. Thank you for your hospitality and kindness Katara.

 **+10REP Katara**

Ark quickly covered himself in the cloths. He had no desire to have his junk hang out in the cold. His mana was returning faster now. In an hour, he would have all of it back. If he was to be here, he would need to learn how to fly. To do that he would need vast amounts of mana.

"Would you like a tour of the village?" Katara asked. Sokka opened his mouth as if to protest. Katara elbowed him in the side.

"Yea, would you like a tour guest." Sokka said. His scowl was very apparent.

"Thank you." Ark said.

They took him around the village. Children stared at him. to see a man with a different skin color dressed like a member of their tribe, must have been strange.

"Well this is the chief's hut. Its where our leaders vote on decisions for the good of the tribe. Right now, the only leader is my Gram-gram the village elder." Katara said.

"Sokka the storm ruined much of our dried fish. I need you and Katara to go out and get some more." She turned her gaze to Ark. "Oh, you are that boy Katara found in the snow. You look well for a dying man. I didn't think you would survive." The old woman said.

"Survival is one of my greatest features." Ark said.

"You're coming with us." Sokka said. Ark raised an eyebrow. "We can't trust you in the village without supervision. Who knows what trouble you would get up to." Sokka said.

"Wow Sokka way to endear him to our tribe. Though, I wouldn't mind the company. Anyone who doesn't talk only about food is welcome aboard." Katara said.

"Hey, I talk about more than food. Like my pants they have holes all in them. You really need to get on that Katara." Katara's eyes were twitching.

"Fishing sounds like fun. I've never been this far south before, so fishing sounds great." Ark said. Katara seemed to cool down. The dower looks their grandmother was giving Ark wasn't comforting.

They got in a massive long canoe. Sokka and Katara began to row. At the same time Sokka controlled the ruder.

Time passed and they were out on the iceberg. Katara was using water bending, when she thought Ark wasn't looking, to pull a fish out. In the meantime, Ark's body was returning to normal and the cold bothered him less and less.

"You are a sexist, insensitive jerk. I'm the one who cooks and cleans. I do everything while you play soldier. I'm done." Ark made a barrier as water and ice sliced through an ice berg.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Legend of Korra genesis**

 **Requirements**

 **Slay the Avatar before he leaves his tomb**

 **Reward**

 **1,500xp**

 **Skill book**

 **Air bending**

 **Failure**

 **The Avatar lives**

 **Sokka -1000REP**

 **Katara -1000REP**

 **Y/N**

No death this time, shocking. Ark jumped form the canoe to the nearest Ice Berg. Katara and Sokka were busy staring at the glowing forms in the ice.

Ark hit yes. He could think of no better way to get back at the spirits. "Kamehameha," Ark yelled and unleashed a fully powered kamehameha wave.

The blue beam traveled fast just as the glow died down. The ice shattered as his attack hit. Katara and Sokka looked back at him as the blue beam pierced the iceberg.

Blood, gore, and ice exploded. A hole appeared in Appa. Aang didn't die from the initial assault. Appa's mass pushed him out of the way.

Katara saw the boy then looked back at him. She took a deep breath and blew. The ice froze him solid. She waved her hands and twisted. A large wave of water collided into him and froze him in place. Katara and then Sokka turned their backs on him.

They picked Aang up and placed him in their canoe. Before they left Katara walked up to him. "I don't know what you did, but I should have left you in the snow." Katara said.

"Appa, buddy." Aang passed out.

"Those arrows. He might be the avatar. I'm leaving you here Ark. If that is even your real name. You nearly took hope away from us." Katara said.

"Katara we have to go." She took a deep breath and froze the water around him until it covered his face.

 **Quest failed**

 **Katara Rep-0/1000-despised**

 **Sokka Rep-0/1000-vilafied**

 **Aang Rep-0/1000- you killed Appa**

Ark began to chuckle, in his icy prison. "Don't worry Aang, Katara, and Sokka this won't hold me." His words echoed but the three were already long gone.

Ark had made their struggle to take down the fire lord infinitely harder. Without Appa they would never reach the fire temple. Many of the air temples would be out of their reach. They could forget about making it to Northern water tribe in a timely manner.

In fact, Aang would probably go avatar state the second he wakes up. Ark created a barrier around himself and slowly expanded it. The ice quickly shattered. Ark walked up to the gore ridden remains of Appa.

Using reinforce x5 he picked up the creature and placed it in his inventory. It would make a wonderful psychological effect down the road. Perhaps, killing Aang and Appa wasn't the best of plans. The air bending skill and 1000xp shined a bit too bright.

With every failure is an opportunity. If he can't have Katara, kill Aang and take Toph in one fell swoop. Then he could always take Yue. Under his protection the Norther Water tribe had nothing to fear from the fire nation. Taking it over would be for the greater good.

Toph would come later. It seemed Aang wouldn't have a teacher after all. Ark supposed that the avatar would have to fight the fire lord with air bending alone.

Ark leapt into the water. It was cold, his clothes weighed him down. That was good, the cold would keep his mind sharp. Ark began to swim. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Swimming lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **1m/sec**

 **New skill**

 **Cold affinity lv1-(passive)-25%**

 **+1% to defense against cold**

 **+5% damage to cold damage**

Ark pointed himself north and began to swim with everything he had. Hours later.

 **Ping!**

 **Swimming lv up**

 **Swimming lv25-(passive)-0%**

 **25m/sec**

 **Cold affinity lv up**

 **Cold affinity lv20-(passive)-0%**

 **+20% defense against cold**

 **+100% cold damage**

Ark felt like a speed boat busting through the waves. His body was like a spear flying through the water. Sea creatures rose every now and then to inspect him, but the mostly left him alone.

Now that he was properly away from the southern water tribe the question arose, what would he do? He could simply Kamehameha the village to ash. After all, he let Katara incase him in ice. He still had Appa that could be used to taunt Aang into the Avatar state. Raava the spirit of light deserved his revenge.

Aang, at this moment, was the largest threat to him. Ark was certain he could take Aang in a fight. The only problem was fate. Aang was destined to fight the Firelord. That was a focal point in this world. Ark could get in their way but he ultimately couldn't stop it.

The question remains, what to do now? Did he want to go all the way to the Northern Tribe and take it over. He could seduce Yue and rule the tribe. An army of water benders wasn't bad.

 **Ping!**

 **Swimming lv up**

 **Swimming lv26-(passive)-2%**

 **+26m/sec**

An island was in his way. To his map he was right off the Earth Kingdom coast. So, it must be Kyoshi island.

Ark made it to the beach, the Unagi didn't trouble him. The force of women warriors was impressive. As soon as he made it to the island he was watched. Kyoshi warriors, women who practiced a martial art that redirected force. If he had time, he would like to learn the fighting style.

He collapsed against the beach. The sand was soft enough and the sun was slowly heating his body up. A nap sounded rather nice.

Water splashed across his face waking him up. Had low tide taken him out to sea? "Who are you? What are you doing on our island?" One of the warriors said.

"Suki is it. I came here to learn the venerated Kyoshi warrior fighting style." Ark looked down at the robes tying him to a wooden pole. "Wow you girls are good. I didn't feel you move me." Ark figured a compliment would smooth things over.

"You are an outsider, how dare you invade our island and demand to learn our sacred customs. We should feed him to the Unagi girls." The man Oyaji wasn't here. He must have only made an appearance because of the avatar.

This containment was no better than the ice back on that glacier.

Thinking back on that, maybe he should have destroyed it to make it harder on the Gaang to travel. Nah, too late to make changes to the plan now. He was already neck deep in a detour.

"Yea, I'm an outsider but can one man really pose a threat to a battalion of you girls." Ark said. The Kyoshi warriors were prideful in the cartoon. Ark was going to play into that as much as possible.

"I think he's messing with us Suki. Look at his eyes. He doesn't have any fear in them. If anything, he thinks we are trapped here with him." One of the girls said.

"That true, are you a big strong man who thinks we poor women can't take care of ourselves." Suki said.

Ark chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. Just this situation is adorable." Ark flexed his barrier and the robes snapped. The ladies got into position.

"Sorry, I really did come here to train with you girls and try the sushi. I heard it was to die for. If you're not going to train me, then there is no point in pretending you have me tied up." Ark said.

One of the girls slashed his face with their fans. Ark didn't flinch he let the attack his. It bounced off his barrier harmlessly. The girls all had a shocked expression.

"What are you? Could you be the Avatar?" One of the said. The thought of impersonating the Avatar was tempting and technically he was an avatar of his own demonic spirit.

"If you're talking about Raava then no. Her current Avatar is named Aang, I believe. The next one will be a water bender names Korra. I'm what you could call an avatar. I am a spirit merged with a human, like the Avatar." Ark said.

"That's impossible. There is only one avatar. Now, you claim to be a spirit too." Suki said.

"Suki, he also said the Avatar is a spirit as well. What does that mean?" One of the warriors said.

"It means that the Avatars aren't as interconnected as originally thought. Raava isn't at her most powerful, so the lives are disconnected. Sucks for them. I'm a first generation, so not much of a connection issue yet." Ark said. He made his way to walk away.

"Wait, there is no way to prove what you claim. Unless you can show us that you are a spirit." Ark shrugged.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Prove it**

 **Requirements**

 **Show a feat that no bender can replicate**

 **Talk some bull to add yourself to the spirit pantheon.**

 **Rewards**

 **500xp**

 **Kyoshi Warrior training**

 **+100Rep-Kyoshi warriors**

 **+100Rep-Suki**

 **Failure**

 **Fail to prove yourself**

 **Exile from Kyoshi Island**

Well he needed to talk some shit.

"I'm what you could call the spirit of advancement and evolution. Whenever my body is put under stress, by body adapts and evolves to meet the challenge. That doesn't make me invincible. I merely grow stronger faster than others. Though there are a few perks." Ark looked to his audience. A few of the civilians have come to hear him speak.

"My body can't bend. I haven't obtained those gifts from the lion Turtles. That doesn't mean, I can't bend the pure energy of my body." Ark cupped his hands.

There are a few moves I've discovered so far. Those that can bend are incapable of learning these abilities. "Kamehameha," Ark said and unleashed a wall of mana.

The ocean was split as the energy traveled. The waves rose fifty feet out in the distance. They crashed down and a massive wall of water came towards the shore. Ark unleashed a second blast at the incoming wave. The wave itself tore apart. The wave shrunk on only wet their feet.

"So, there is a second avatar then. Does your emergence have anything to do, with the absence of the original?" Oyaji said. He was an older man with a large gut. Clearly, he hadn't missed a meal in his life.

"No, it has nothing to do with him. I believe Aang will arrive here within days. Along with the fire nation." The citizens looked shock. "He is the Avatar; the fire nation will stop at nothing to lock him up for the rest of his days. Where he goes destruction will surely follow." Ark said. This was fun he was really getting the hang of acting.

"If you are both Avatars, then why don't you join forces with him?" Suki said. She was quite the clever girl.

"Because, I killed his sky Bison. The Avatar was trapped in an Iceberg for 100 years. I broke him out aggressively. Admittedly, I was only testing out my attack against random ice bergs. The Avatar and his Bison happened to be in one." That was the biggest load he had given them yet. He had meant to kill the animal and the Avatar in one fell swoop. If Katara hadn't attacked him, the Avatar would be dead.

 **Quest complete**

 **Prove it**

 **Rewards**

 **+100Rep-kyoshi warriors**

 **Kyoshi warriors Rep-120/1000-honored**

 **guest**

 **+100Rep-Suki**

 **Suki Rep-150/1000-Interesting**

 **500xp**

 **Kyoshi warrior fighting style**

"We will teach you and then you will leave. You are an avatar and it is our duty to assist you even if you aren't the right avatar. As long as you are against the fire nation we will assist you." Suki said. Ark nodded. "But you will have to follow all of our traditions." Ark shrugged.

"As long as the clothes are comfortable you can cover me in all the makeup you want." Suki and the other girls smiled sinisterly. Two of them dragged him by the hand to their barracks.

Ark looked himself over in the mirror. He was dressed in a green woman's uniform. His face was painted white with red eye liner. They even did his lashes. His white hair had grown a little long, they put it in a ponytail. He swore to get it cut at the first opertunity. They didn't have a size of gloves big enough for him, so he cut the fingers off.

"You look beautiful." Suki said. She hid her smirk behind a fan.

"You look handsome." Ark said. He unfolded the metal fan. It was as light in his hands as a willow wand.

"Alright, your first lesson. Our fighting style isn't about force. It's about redirecting energy. A master of our art can defeat a foe without using their own strength. Now hit me." Ark walked up and punched at her with medium force. She bent out of the way hooked her leg behind his knee and tossed him overhead.

 **Ping!**

 **Kyoshi fighting style lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **+5% chance to redirect foe energy**

 **+1% Dex increase speed**

The rest of that day was the female warriors beating him black and blue to learn the style. They used every trick they had to make him learn. He had only a short time with them, so they were giving him their all.

 **Ping!**

 **Kyoshi fighting style lv50-(passive)-5%**

 **250% chance to redirect foe energy**

 **+50% Dex increase speed**

 **Due to constant exercise and swimming vitality has increased by 10.**

 **Vit-30**

 **Health**

 **+175**

 **HP-625**

 **Due to constant precise movements dexterity has increased by 10.**

 **Dex-20**

 **Health Regen**

 **+70**

 **HPR-150%/minute**

Ark was stronger than he had ever been. That was true with every day, but here he felt that he had really improved. He was laying on the beach outside watching the stars.

"Mind if I join you?" Suki asked. She unrolled a blanket and laid beside him. "You didn't seem like the type of guy to look at the stars." Suki said. He smiled a bit.

"Someday, I will explore them." Ark said.

"Really, that does sound like fun. I've lived here my whole life. I haven't even seen the earth kingdom. The stars themselves seem so far away." Suki said. He reached out and took her hand.

"You taught me your fighting style for the last few days. Let me teach you something. Hold still." Ark said.

All being possessed mana, in some form or fashion. Humans could be born psychers and magicians with direct access to mana. Most never develop it. What Ark was trying to do, was feel for her mana and move it around.

"Do you feel it now Suki?" Ark asked.

Her watched her eyes open. They held the spark. There was a slight glow to them.

"Is that all there is to it? Can I shoot beams out of my hands now?" Suki asked.

"For now, you should start small. Try adding mana to your fans to make them stronger. Add the mana to your body to get an edge in combat. Just don't add too much or you and your fans will break." Ark said.

"Ark you're a good guy." She kissed him.

 **+200Rep-Suki**

 **Suki Rep-350/1000-one-night stand**

 **Lemon – don't like don't read.**

Ark didn't know how to treat her. He had never had sex in this body before. Slowly, he removed her upper garment.

Her boobs were small A-cups at most. In the dark, he couldn't tell the color of her areola. His hands found one and pinched gently.

Suki kissed him deeply. His left hand traveled lower. His heart beat faster. He could feel her pulse. She didn't stop him and his hand traveled down to her mound.

It was softer than silk, and her clit was getting hard. Lower, she was moist and tight. Every inch he gave of his fingers, she clenched. Her muscles pulled his fingers in. Suki opened her eyes they were bright in the starlight. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and jerked him closer.

She ripped off his underwear and grabbed his member with her left hand. He could feel her explore it. Her hands seemed so small.

Ark continued to pull his fingers out of her and force them back in. She was over flowing with juices. Every movement was a struggle against her tight grip.

She was breathing hard. Ark could feel her pulse pound from inside. With effort, he pulled his fingers out of her with a pop. Suki leaned back on her blanket pulling him down. He stopped them with his free hand.

He grabbed the back of her legs and pushed them up. She was so flexible. Ark caught a flash of her virgin cunt. It was tight and in control. Lubricant leaked from her urethra in a slow flood.

Ark placed his member at the opening of her petals. The flower pulsed and swallowed the head of his member. Slowly, Ark leaned in to her. His member filled her and her muscles tightened.

It was a loving grip. He could feel every grove and crevice. She squeezed and pulled as if to milk him. Whenever the head was about to leave her. They pushed together.

He bent down and took a hand full of her auburn hair. Ark was too close. He snagged one of her nipples in his mouth and she gave him a narrowed eye glance. He felt her snatch his ear between her teeth as he finished.

His feet found purchase as he finished. He lifted her and she rammed into him with gravity. She continued after pleasure overwhelmed his feeling. A clear something leaked from her urethra and covered his chest.

 **Lemon end**

Ark collapsed huffing and puffing. The need to breath was never so apparent as it was now. Suki rested in his arms. Her callused hands felt soft in his.

"That was fun." Suki said. Ark laughed.

"Yea, it was. It's almost time for me to leave. The other Avatar will be right behind me." Ark said.

"What is he like the other Avatar." Suki said.

"He is a child of twelve. As far as bending goes, he can be powerful. Right now, he only has air bending." Ark said.

"Where are you going to go?" Ark looked out in the distance.

"There is an old library in the earth kingdom desert. I plan to go there and study." Ark said.

"Is this good bye then?" Suki asked. Ark didn't look at her. He knew she didn't want him to leave. If Ark didn't go, he would weaken here.

"I will see you again. If not a month from now then two." Ark said. "Tell the other warriors I said good bye."

She ran up to him and kissed him. "To remember me." Ark kissed her back.

"I will be back." Ark walked into the ocean. He began to swim to the earth kingdom.

 **Ark**

 **Health 625/625**

 **Mana 625/625**

 **The Gamer**

 **Class-none**

 **Level-7 Exp-600/1750**

 **Race-Demon**

 **Str 20**

 **Vit 30**

 **Dex 20**

 **Int 30**

 **Wis 27**

 **Luc 10**

 **POINTS-28**

 **MONEY-0Yen**

 **Skills**

 **Active**

 **Blood Forge lv15**

 **Kamehame Wave lv14**

 **Mana barrier lv5**

 **Mana beam lv1**

 **Mana bomb lv1**

 **Reinforce lv20**

 **Passive**

 **Cooking lv3**

 **Cold resistance lv20**

 **Kyoshi style lv50**

 **Mana manipulation beginners lv23**

 **Micro facial reconnection lv2**

 **Observe lv4**

 **Pickpocket lv1**

 **Running lv10**

 **Sneak lv3**

 **Swimming lv26**

 **Swordsmanship beginner lv10**

 **That's a wrap**

 **Hey hope this wasn't too cringe worthy. Yea Katara and Sokka don't trust Ark. Aang hates Ark for killing Appa.**

 **PM me if you have any questions**

 **Fav, follow, and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Go West my son & the Frozen North**

 **I don't own Avatar, Tokyo Ghoul, or any other franchise**

 **Sorry about filling up the review section.**

 **Story Start**

 **Ping!**

 **Running skill lv up**

 **Running skill lv99-(passive)-0%**

 **+99m/sec**

 **Heat affinity lv up**

 **Heat affinity lv15-(passive)-30%**

 **+15% Def against heat based attacks**

 **+75% Damage with heat based attacks**

Ark missed Suki's pussy already. The desert sucked, he preferred the cold. He could run over 200mph now and still he hasn't found the library. It was supposed to be somewhere close to the center.

The sun was setting and it would get cold soon. Who knew running a full day would increase his **Running** so much? Ark collapsed on the sand.

Before he knew it, the moon was full overhead. It wasn't cold. His cold resistance was very high. Ark wasn't going to sleep. So, he practiced his Kamehameha.

 **Ping!**

 **Kamehameha lv25-(active)-0%**

 **25damage/1MP**

 **1MP/m**

 **Through constant work Int has leveled up by 3.**

 **Int-33**

 **Mana manipulation beginners lv25-(passive)-(max)**

 **Cost -25MP**

 **Limit 130MP**

 **This skill has evolved.**

 **Mana manipulation Journeyman lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **Cost-50%MP-(permanent)**

 **Limit-50MP**

Ark starred at his newly evolved skill. He raised his head and yelled. "Fuck," He had a skill that was less than it was before. Skills weren't supposed to weaken.

He pointed his finger and fired off mana beam. **Ping!**

 **Mana manipulation Journeyman lv3-(passive)-4%**

 **Cost-50%MP-(Permanent)**

 **Limit-150MP**

Ark let off his skill. One level brought his limit from 50MP/sec to 100/MP/sec. That wasn't so bad.

With renewed vigor, Ark ran through the desert. His shoes have long since been reduced to ribbons of leather. The hot sand was harsh on his bare feet.

Still, Ark ran on. If he didn't, then this trek through the desert would be pointless. Hours passed.

 **Ping!**

 **Location discovered Wan Shi Tong's Library.**

 **Unassigned quest complete**

 **Find the library**

 **Reward**

 **1000xp**

 **Skill book Avatar writing system**

Ark hit learn on the skill book.

 **New skill**

 **Avatar written language lv(max)-(passive)**

 **You can understand the writing system in the Avatar verse.**

Ark wanted to hit his customary easy button but he accepted the cop out with grace. At 200MPH stopping was always an issue. He passed the library the first time and slowly dropped his speed.

Getting back to the giant penis sticking up from the desert, he watched the foxes walk up the walls. If the foxes could do it, so could Ark.

 **New skill**

 **Wall walking lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **Allows the user to cling to surfaces.**

 **+1% mana capacity**

 **Using this skill folds mana into the body. Mana is stored in the empty areas between cells.**

Ark had no idea that such a simple skill would be so useful. There had to be other skills with similar bonuses. None of that would help him though. Ark looked up at the wall and began to walk.

It was harder than portrayed in Naruto. A lot of pressure was placed on the legs and abs to keep the body horizontal. **Ping!**

 **Through continuous strain strength has increased by 1.**

 **Str-22**

Ark was not complaining any bonus was a good one in his opinion. After getting over the wall, he went through the difficult task of climbing down. Every step threatened to buckle his knees. When he took a foot off the wall, it felt like he would fall.

Ark promised himself to master this skill. "Who's there, no one is allowed in my library." Wan Shi Tong said.

Ark bowed reverently to the spirit. An entity of knowledge was to be respected.

"Wise and powerful spirit, I come from far away and seek knowledge." Ark said.

"No go away. I no longer allow others in my library. Humans have abused it and even destroyed much of my collection." Ark looked the spirit over. Wan was a giant owl. If Ark wanted to, he could most likely best the spirit in combat. That wasn't his goal.

"I am not human." Ark said.

The owl observed him with a keener set of eyes. "Perhaps, you are not. The form you take is indeed human. I have heard of you in passing. There is talk of an outside spirit who invaded our realm. He was of course destroyed by the ancient ones. Yet, you appear to be this outside entity. How did you survive an attack from the ancient ones? If you can tell me that, then I will allow you access to my library. So long as you do not abuse it." Wan Shi Tong said.

"It wasn't a pleasant experience. In a sense, I used my internal energy supply to make myself a thousand times stronger than I am now. For a time, it crippled my internal energies and weakened me to the point of death. When I was in that state their attack didn't touch me." Ark said.

"Interesting a technique that multiplies physical power, at the cost of the spirit. Suicidal, but for survival, I cannot say I wouldn't do the same. You may use my library." Ark nodded. "It is customary to offer something to my collection in exchange." Ark held up a book.

"The Black Goat's Egg, a novel something unique. I will peruse it at once. Enjoy the library." Ark decided his first section would be cooking. More extravagant meals on the road could be fun.

 **Ping!**

 **Area effect**

 **Wis and Int gains 5x**

This place was far too useful to be buried under the sands.

Ark found what he was looking for. Earth kingdom cuisine, lots of noodles, roast duck recipes, and spices, nearly every meal required tons of spices. **Ping!**

 **Due to learning, multiple recipe's intelligence has increased by 5.**

 **Int-38**

This was too good of a place to allow that owl to sink. Ark knew he had to do something or this precious place would be lost. He decided to visit the economics section.

There were many books on how to run a business. Many of such places were in unsavory regions. They mainly dealt with sabotaging the competition. It was interesting all the same.

 **Ping!**

 **Due to intense study intelligence has increased by 5.**

 **Int-43**

 **Mana**

 **+175**

 **MP-800-(+1%)-808**

Ark decided to go to engineering. He wanted to research ships of the four great nations. No skills came from reading. His knowledge base continued to increase.

 **Ping!**

 **Due to intense study intelligence has increased by 5.**

 **Int-48**

This place was very strange. With his increased intellect Ark saw things he didn't before. For instance, in the physical world his MP regeneration was different.

In the dream plane where mana was plentiful. His MR or mana regen was 10%MP/minute at lv1 with under 10Wis. At lv7 with 20Wis his regen was 150%MP/minute. In the real world, his MR was different. At lv7 with 20Wis his regen was 15%MP/minute.

It was dangerous for him to fight in the real world. His mana wouldn't recover like it did in the dream world. In the warp, the demon realm. His MR might be even higher.

 **Ping!**

 **Due to realizing your weakness wisdom has increased by 5.**

 **Wis-32**

 **Mana Regeneration**

 **+7%/minute**

 **MR-22%/minute**

It was the same for his health. In the material plane, he recovered far more slowly. There were skills to fix his weaknesses.

Ark needed to go to the north pole and meditate at the spirit oasis. He had a feeling that if he meditated there, enlightenment was his. With enlightenment, more mana might be obtained.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest alert**

 **Journey North**

 **Requirements**

 **Reach the North before the Avatar**

 **Rewards**

 **500xp**

 **+100Rep-Northern Water Tribe**

 **Failure**

 **-1000Rep-Northern Water Tribe**

 **-1000Rep-Yue**

 **Battle with Aang and a resurrected Appa**

 **Quest Alert**

 **Spirit Oasis**

 **Requirements**

 **Reach the spirit Oasis and meditate before Tui and La**

 **Reward**

 **New skill Meditation**

 **New class Monk**

 **Failure**

 **Meditation locked**

There was much to gain from leaving this library and traveling to the Northern Water tribe. Appa had been resurrected by the spirits. Ark checked his inventory and found Appa was still there. Did the spirits make a new body for the bison? Ark was getting curious.

Before he left this place, he had a debt to repay. He found Wan Shi Tong reading the Black Goat's Egg. Tong's feathered wings quickly turned pages.

"If you mean to assassinate me and take my library for your own, you need to be much sneakier." The massive owl said.

"I thought about it earlier. If you are betrayed again, you will undoubtedly plunge this place beneath the sands. Betrayal is inevitable, so long as humanity remains foolish. I decided against killing you. This place is yours and it is a wonder. I could spend a century beneath the stacks and never grow weary." The owl turned its head to him. It seemed intrigued.

"I must go and continued my journey. Before you take your grand collection from this world for good. I would like to visit once more. Perhaps, I will have another novel with me. That one is among a series." Ark said.

"Interesting, you say that a betrayal is inevitable. Your words and actions are different. Instead of betrayal you chose to respect my library and my rules. My servants watched you while you were here. Cooking, engineering, and economics, an odd set but nothing detrimental to the world. I fail to see how betrayal is inevitable." The spirit narrowed it eyes. But it showed no sign of attacking.

"When the avatar comes, he will be her to find the fire nations weakness. A solar eclipse will occur before Sozin's comet. During that time fire bending will be inert. They will find out about it and betray your trust. I believe the eclipse is why Zhao burned the section of your library on the fire nation. It is a shame, I wanted to fire nation cooking recipes." Arks said.

"I see for one who didn't search for the information you are knowledgeable about it. Regardless, you didn't find that information here. My rules have remained intact. I will inform the avatar of the eclipse. Hopefully, he will leave and my library will be safe." Wan Shi Tong said.

"I hope he leaves. This place is too precious to lose." Ark said. "I won't see you for a time my friend. I hope to peruse your library again next we meet." Ark said.

"I hope you have another book to add to my collection. Return soon, but not too soon." With that Ark left the librarian to his reading. The great knowledge spirit was taking great care to analyze the book in its entirety.

 **Ping!**

 **Wall walking lv up**

 **Wall walking lv2**

 **+2% MP**

Ark slowly walked his way up the library wall. A single misstep would force him to start over. He leapt to the ground when he was out. The sun had long since set.

He faced north by his mini-map. It was going to be a long run and swim to the north pole. Ark wondered how Suki was doing. Half of him wanted to run back there to sleep with her again. The other half wanted to mount Yue.

His shirt finally rotted off as he began to swim towards the north. It was impressive that it lasted so long. Desert wind and sea water didn't go easy on clothes.

Ark was down to his britches when he started to see ice. Suddenly, the water around him froze over. He was lifted from the ocean. "Look what we caught men. A fire nation spy." An old man said. Paku, Ark noted. The old man didn't look like much. "You must be one tough soldier to brave the norther sea. I can't wait to see what you know." The ice bent and Ark smashed onto the long canoe.

The soldiers were on him. They tied his hands behind his back. Then they tossed him to the back of the ship, with the fish they had caught.

"You can rest there with the rest of today's catch." Ark could break free. They were at a disadvantage being so close to him. Humans were bags of blood. Blood forge would allow him to yank swords, axes, and spears from their bodies.

"I don't have any useful information. I'm a fire nation deserter. I jumped ship, when I heard what the admiral planned." Ark said.

"Keep quiet fire nation scum." Han said. Ark felt the butt of the guy's spear knock him in the head. The blow felt light like a toddler's.

"On second thought, maybe I should have stayed with the fire nation. If your soldiers are this weak." Ark said. Another blow this one harder rained down on him. Ark took it with a smirk.

"Enough Han, he's goadng you. You don't see it but he moves just before the blows hit. I doubt he feels a thing." Paku turned his gaze to Ark. "Whoever trained you did a good job. You don't look pure fire nation. Tell me of your lineage." Ark decided to spin something.

"My father was a fire nation soldier, but my mother was a water bender of the southern water tribe. I was born with no bending but my mother taught me the forms. It was just dancing back then. I added it to my fighting style." Ark said. Paku began to pull at his beard.

"I see, you don't seem to be lying. Your poise says it all. Was your mother a master? Your every breath has water bending technique built in." Lv55 Kyoshi style turned out to be a great tool. It was true that his every breath had the style built in. The girls took pride in pummeling their art into him. Especially, Suki in the week he spent on Kyoshi island, she took hours out of her schedule to tutor him in her style. Ark couldn't forget a single movement. They were programmed into his being now.

"I don't know. She was forbidden to water bend. That didn't stop her from teaching my sister and in my family home, she used it frequently." Ark kept adding to the story. He couldn't help it. Paku believed his every word. It was a blast.

"When you heard the fire-nation was to fight your mother's sister tribe, you refused, and jumped into the ocean instead. The fire nation most likely thinks you dead and you swam here with everything you had. The Water tribe blood must run deep in your veins. You don't look bothered by the cold." The old man stood up. "As a sign of loyalty what does this fire nation admiral plan." Paku said.

"Are we going to sit her and listen to his lies. I don't believe a word of it." Han yelled.

"Han there is not a fire-nation vessel within our waters. More than likely he stole a small raft. It broke on the waves and glaciers. He discarded his armor and swam north with all his might. There are tales of warriors who brave the ocean. The ocean spirit takes pity on them and protect them from the cold. Most who enter the ocean don't leave. If you were to fall in how long would you last before you froze to death?" Han looked down.

"His name is Admiral Zhao. To most of the fire-nation soldiers aboard the invasion fleet, the story is they are invading the fire-nation. To those in the know there is another objective. Zhao plans to kill the moon spirit and end water bending." Ark said.

Paku's eyes widened. "We are returning, the fish stocks must be filled in preparation for the invasion." Paku tossed a blanket over Ark. "What is your name?" Paku said.

"Ark," Ark said. The blanket was warm enough. His tolerance of the cold was high enough, that is didn't matter.

They returned to the Norther Water tribe. It really was a glorious city. Those who manipulated ice and snow were powerful here. The sight of the massive walls opening and closing seamlessly was awe inspiring.

Ark was tossed in a cell. "You cannot be trusted. Once the battle ends and your information has been of great help, we will let you out." The chief said.

 **Ping**

 **Quest complete**

 **Journey North**

 **Rewards**

 **100Rep-Northern Water Tribe**

 **100Rep-Yue**

 **500xp**

 **Level up**

 **Health**

 **+75**

 **HP-700**

 **Mana**

 **+100**

 **MP-900**

Time passed, and Ark had a visitor. Talk of the avatar had reached his ears all the way in his jail cell. He opened his eyes to a splash of water across the face.

Ark looked up to see Katara. She was at the edge of his cell. The metal bars separated them. "You know I will have to wait for my blankets to dry now." Ark said.

"How inconvenient for you. Do you realize that you killed Appa? Aang went Avatar state and a Lion Turtle came to my island. It gave Appa back to Aang. Then the fire-nation came. They have been chasing us ever since." Ark rolled his eyes.

"When I see a giant glowing glacier, I attack first and ask question never." Ark said.

"I came here to see if you would show remorse. If you had, I would have had them release you. Aang was willing to forgive you if you apologized." Katara said.

"How are they preparing for the battle? Did they stock up on enough fish? Have they prepared a defense for the moon spirit?" Ark asked.

"I told them who you are? They don't believe a thing you said. I told them you were from the earth kingdom. I'm getting training from master Paku now. Next time if you ever get out of here, I will freeze you in place forever." Katara said.

"This place doesn't hold me. If I wanted out, I would be out. The whole point of telling them what was going to happen, was to fix event for the best possible outcome." She laughed.

"Your lies just keep mounting. First, you're a guy form the earth kingdom washed up on our glacier. Then you're an energy bender." She placed her hand on her hips. "And now, you're the son of a fire nation soldier and someone from my tribe." She narrowed her eyes. "Really, did you think I would back you up. I hope you rot in here." She turned to walk away.

"Tell them to release me Katara. This is your one and only chance. No more lies then." Ark looked at Karara. Her blue eyes met his own.

"No more lies and I will consider it. If I like what you have to say." Katara said.

"I have no idea who I am or why I can do the things I do. I know that I am Ark. There are pieces of my childhood that are missing. I've seen how this world would play out without me. How did your fight with Paku go? Did he comment on your mother's necklace?" Ark said. It was partial truth. He couldn't remember his full childhood. Not many people have a photographic memory.

"I don't believe you. You could have heard about my fight from a guard. It was rather attention grabbing." Ark snorted.

"You have a lot of pride Katara. I like that about you. If you let me out now, I could take you on a date." Ark said.

"There is nothing inside of you but lies. I tried to get through to you but your nothing." Paku walked down the steps. He turned a key and opened the door to Ark's cell.

"The Fire-Nation is attacking. It seems you were truthful. Chief Arnook requests an audience with you." Ark walked out of his cell.

He walked in on a meeting. Sokka raised his hand to volunteer for a suicide mission. Ark caught sight of Yue.

"Ark, you give stories about your past to gain trust. Then you mix warnings with your words. If we cannot trust your past how can we trust your word on the future. The future has transpired and you have been proven correct. Katara has told us of your power to destroy. Will you fight for the Northern Water Tribe?" Aang glared at him as he walked up.

"If you give me your daughter Yue, I will destroy the invading army. That is my price for fighting for the Northern Water tribe." The crowd gasped at his words. "If I do not intervene. Your daughter will give her life to preserve the life of the moon spirit." Ark said.

"This is against all of our traditions. Will the water tribe let this outsider step upon our culture?" Han yelled.

"Han you're destined to die on the suicide mission." Ark said.

"Yea right. You were in that cell for a long time. We have the avatar on our side. All we have to do is take down this admiral and the fight is over." Ark sat down in a chair.

"Well if that's what you choose to believe then have fun. What is your choice Chief Arnook, does your daughter live or die?" Ark said. The chief closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can you guarantee her safety?" Arnook said. That was the million-dollar question. Could Ark, do it? It was only Zhao.

"I can kill Zhao long before he ever reaches the moon spirit. There is a slim chance that I may die killing Zhao and saving you all. So, I want Yue up front." Yue let a single tear drop from her left eye. Ark pretended not to notice. This was the bargaining table between men. The crowd and the woman shouldn't have been there.

"I will prepare her room for you. The marriage between Han and Yue is hereby dissolved." Katara, Sokka, and Aang all gave him death glares. Sokka opened his mouth to speak, only for Katara to shut it.

"Don't Sokka, Ark will get his." Sokka nodded his head and glared at Ark. Ark just smiled at the trio. It was great, when a plan came together.

When the assembly was over Ark walked over to Yue. Ark grabbed ahold of Yue's hand. She looked at him in fear. He gave her a smile that was kinder than normal.

"I'm not some monster Yue. I simply consider your value equal to the moon. So, I bargained like I was trying to buy the moon. You heard your father. You are mine now forever and ever. So, could you show me your wonderful city." Ark kept his hands gentle but firm. Others watched on as he led her out of the hall.

"This is the market where people barter for goods." Yue said. Her depression was adorable.

"You love Sokka don't you." It was a statement.

She hesitated for a long time before nodding. "You know I own you now. If I wanted to, I could give you to Sokka. Would your people accept that?" A smile that was so warm, it made Ark envious of Sokka for a moment.

"I will take that as a yes. Oh, to be a teenager again with all the irrational hormones it entails. If you didn't seem so happy about it, I may have considered giving you to Sokka. Despite what Sokka must think of me, I don't hate the guy." Her hope crumbled at Ark's words.

"How can you be so cruel. You offered me hope only to take it away." Yue said.

"In time, you may love me. Though, I see no use in such an exhausting emotion. I demanded you as payment for your life. Arnook agreed quickly. He could have demanded, I save every life of his tribe. With my power, I could destroy the fire-nation vessels long before they arrived. It would be easy. I bought you cheap, woman of mine. You a woman worth the moon, bought for one life. Why would I give you to Sokka, when I am the only one who appreciates your value?" Ark said.

"Is that all I am to you? A sum of value." Yue said.

"I am a blunt person when the games are done. If your father hadn't given you to me. I would have taken you. I stayed in that cell because the game amused me. Now the game is over and you are my prize. We are all a sum and value. Arnook considers you more valuable than the lives of his tribe. I consider you more valuable than the moon. You value Sokka over me. We are all irrational." Ark said.

"If I asked you to give me to Sokka would you. If I have value then surely my opinion matters." Yue said.

"Mention Sokka once more and I will kill him." Ark said.

They returned to Yue's room. She had a book shelf filled with scrolls. Most of them were water bending techniques.

"You enjoy reading. Not many appreciate it in this land." Yue looked over her scrolls.

"I wanted to be a warrior when I was little. Women aren't allowed to learn offensive water bending. Scrolls only teach so much." Yue said.

Ark took a strand of her hair and began to comb it. Why did he do it? He needed something to do with his hands.

"I don't understand humans anymore. With so little time on this world, instead of fitting everything you can in it, you give up. If you want to learn water bending there are masters in this world. Paku is not the only master out there." Ark said.

"That's easy for you to say." Ark pushed Yue on her bed. Her eyes widened when he moved.

 **Lemon don't like don't read**

Yue opened her mouth to speak. Ark filled it with his tongue. He pulled Yue's pants off quickly the cold gave her skin chill bumps. Her small black slit revealed itself to him.

Ark caught her legs before they could shut. He pulled the covers back and leapt into bed with her. Even with the blanket of pelts it was cold.

He caught one of her brown nipples between his lips and sucked. She gasped in shock. His right hand moved under her rear and pulled her closer.

Ark had already removed his own clothes. His hard member lined up quickly. Her eyes widened when he penetrated her. His lips caught hers and he began to move. She was not as tight as Suki nor as flexible. He thought he would break her, when he lifted a leg too high.

He smiled to her at his mistake and let her leg down gently. Ark flipped her over. Her brown eye nearly met his member's head. She was far from ready for that venture. His left hand spread her open.

She poked her head out to get some fresh air. Ark took a deep breath and enjoyed her musk. He got to his feet and took the plunge. She was tighter this way. His balls slapped against her hard clit, as he began to slowly piston.

Ark made sure to tease her flower. The red petals were never ready for him to exit all the way and hilt himself. Deciding to be a little naughty Ark slapped her rear.

When he did her inner muscles clenched. Ark pulled on her hips and stood. Her legs were off the ground and her hands were holding her up.

This was one of his favorite positions. Gravity worked against him as he pulled and hilted inside her. She began to push with her arms and a rhythm began. He would make her forget about Sokka, with his dick.

She continued to clench, as he pounded her his movement became less controlled. Ark leaned back on his heels and picked Yue up behind the knees. Her butt dropped and his dick grinded inside her. She began to clench more rapidly. Ark grunted and forced himself as deep as he could go.

Her pussy continued to clench, Ark closed her legs and pushed. She worked her cunt with every spurt. He stood like that woman in hand, his man meat buried to the hilt. All good things must come to an end. The chill was getting to her naked body. Ark covered them in the blankets.

Yue flipped over on her back. She didn't let a drop of his seed drop. Her face was red. "It is considered a taboo to waste a man's seed." She said. "Will you stay with me tonight." Yue said.

 **Lemon end**

"Did you forget about Sokka already?" Ark asked.

"Who's Sokka?" Yue said. Ark tucked her into bed. If she was being a good girl, then he would be good to her.

"I'm going to go and thin out the fire-nation's numbers. Yue, I needed that. Stay here, we're going again in the morning.

Ark shut the door behind him. Sokka was there. He had a look of rage on his face. "How could she choose you?" Sokka asked.

"I plan on taking your sister to bed as well. Maybe I will have one lay one on top of the other and have a cock meat sandwich." Ark said.

Sokka punched him in the face. He yanked his hand back and yelled. "What is your face made of stone. Take my boomerang." Sokka tossed his boomerang and Ark caught it.

With a sigh Ark tossed the weapon on the ground. "Seriously Sokka, I will stay away from Katara, so long as you stay away from Yue. After all, I must destroy the fire nation. That was the deal." Ark said.

"Can you do it. With your power, can you destroy them all?" Sokka said. Ark gave Sokka a serious look. I can. There needs to be a bit of strategy, but if the setup is right, I can kill them all." Sokka nodded. "Put some ice on that hand, you might need it to punch a fire nation soldier." Ark said.

"How are you going to defeat the fire-nation?" Chief Arnook asked. They stood upon the wall. The fire nation fleet was getting in formation. They weren't yet ready to commit. Appa and Aang flew overhead. Aang gave him a glare.

"We will only get one shot to obliterate the fleet. If we attack now, I may decimate them, but the other ninety percent will pull out of the fight. Your people will be on their own until the fleet commits." Ark said.

Arnook took a deep breath. "Is there nothing you can do in the meantime?" Arnook said.

"I suggest you feign losses and give ground. Fight a few battles but lose the majority. Make them overconfident, let them believe they are charging, only to run into ambush." It was a gamble. Ark knew it and the chief knew it.

"I will see if we can't fool them." Arnook said.

As the sun made its decline overhead, Ark stood at the ready. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He was lv8 now, Ark had more mana than ever before.

They were close now the last ship was within range. His eyes opened to see a ball of fire heading right for him. A wall of ice appeared in his path. It was Aang and Katara they defended him from the attack.

"Thank you Katara. I will take it from here." Ark cupped his hands together and balled them at his side. There were so many ships. He would have to hit them all. "Ka," mana filled the space between his fingers. Mana manipulation Journeyman was lv10, he had 500MP to use every second. The farthest ship was only 300meters away. He needed less than 50MP with his Kamehameha to pierce a fire-navy hull.

"Me," he would have to do this quickly, it would take several minutes to be ready for a second attack. "Ha, all his targets were in view and the energy between his fingers was trying to break free. "Me," this was it, there was no going back now.

Ark took a deep breath. He thrust his hands forward and unleashed the power. "Ha," he roared out, a massive wave of blue tore through everything in its path. Ark moved his arms and made the beam sweep. Just as the world lit up everything went dark.

Ark heard the explosions of many fire-nation engines.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Ok next up Zhao vs Ark, Zuko fights Aang and Sokka tries to make his move to get Yue.**

 **Follow, Fav, and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Enlightenment

I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Avatar

 **Ark**

 **Health 700/700**

 **Mana 918/918**

 **The Gamer**

 **Class-none**

 **Level-8 Exp-600/1750**

 **Race-Demon**

 **Str 22**

 **Vit 30**

 **Dex 20**

 **Int 48**

 **Wis 32**

 **Luc 10**

 **POINTS-33**

 **MONEY-0Yen**

 **Skills**

 **Active**

 **Blood Forge lv15**

 **Kamehame Wave lv20**

 **Mana barrier lv5**

 **Mana beam lv3**

 **Mana bomb lv1**

 **Reinforce lv25**

 **Passive**

 **Cooking lv3**

 **Cold resistance lv25**

 **Heat resistance lv15**

 **Kyoshi style lv55**

 **Mana manipulation journeyman lv3**

 **Micro facial reconnection lv2**

 **Observe lv4**

 **Pickpocket lv1**

 **Running lv99**

 **Sneak lv3**

 **Swimming lv99**

 **Swordsmanship beginner lv10**

 **Wall walking lv2**

The dust and debris cleared slowly. Engines continued to explode and the sounds of people screaming could be heard, even on the wall. **Ping!**

 **Fire nation invasion force slain**

 **5000xp**

 **Level up**

 **Level up**

 **Health**

 **+150**

 **HP-850**

 **Mana**

 **+200**

 **MP-1122**

 **Lv10 Experience-200/2,800**

All his mana was restored after the lv up. He still had a head ache but he could go again if need be. Ark relaxed on the balls of his feet. This battle was as good as over. **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert**

 **Zhao the Moon Slayer**

 **Requirement**

 **Don't let Zhao slay the moon.**

 **Kill Zhao**

 **Rewards**

 **+200Rep-Yue**

 **+200Rep-Northern Water Tribe**

 **+100Rep-Team Avatar**

 **1,500xp**

 **+5 stat points**

 **Skill Book Lunar Radiance**

 **Failure**

 **Zhao kills the moon Spirit**

 **Yue dies**

Ark turned away from the destruction. He had to make it to the moon spirit. The smoke cleared. He looked back.

"Oh, no." Katara said. A single massive carrier was moving full speed.

"Do you know where the spirit Oasis is Katara?" She turned to him. Her blue eyes stunned him.

"Why, the battle is this way?" It was a diversion. Zhao was already here moving towards the spirit Oasis.

"If you want to fight an empty ship, be my guest. I'm going where the fire-nation is striking next." With that he ran down the wall. Every step was a struggle. His time in prison hadn't helped him.

The water tribe soldiers watched his retreat. None stopped him, their concerns were with the ship. He heard it hit and scatter ice everywhere. They could rebuild. The absence of the moon could not be tolerated.

 **Katara POV**

She watched him go, the man she had saved from the ice. He was on their side but evil down to his core. Even so, she couldn't resist watching him leave.

He didn't wear a shirt even in this weather. Ark's back was a mass of corded muscle. He wasn't like Aang or Sokka. There was something inhuman about him. It whispered to her during lonely nights.

She felt it deep inside a lust. Her loins heated at his presence. It was unnatural. When she was away her mind was her own. In the prison, he off balanced her.

Katara felt it stronger now the lust. She hated him for it. He stole from her control. It frightened her.

"He killed so many people Katara. When I looked in his eyes, there was nothing there. He didn't feel a thing after taking so many lives. I don't like it." Aang said.

"I don't think there is anything we can do Aang. You saw what he did. He destroyed an entire fleet of ships. With his power, we could take back the world from the fire-nation." Katara said.

"Avatar Roku warned me about him. He said that Ark is a mercenary spirit. His allegiance is to whoever can give him what he wants." Aang said. Then the question was, what did Ark want.

They met eyes earlier. His normally blank eyes lit up. She didn't imagine it.

"I don't think the fire-nation has what he wants Aang." Katara said.

"I hope not Katara. I'm not ready to fight him yet." Aang said.

Katara remembered something then on Kyoshi island. Suki mentioned a powerful spirit that visited them. The spirit of advancement and evolution. Was that Ark?

 **Ark POV**

He made it, the pond had both fish in it. Relief flooded his body. Zhao hadn't managed to get here yet. Ark created a barrier over the pound.

The wall protecting the Oasis burst open. Zhao was there his eyes were cold. He thrust his fist and a jet of fire erupted. Ark let his barrier flare around him.

Fire benders joined in unleashing an inferno. Ark created another layer of barrier. The flames licked at his shield.

When the flames died out, Ark walked over the charred ground. Ark caught Iroh's eyes. "Old man, I hear you have a hot niece, Azula wasn't it. Is she seeing anyone?" The old man's eyes widened at the question.

Three blasts of flame smashed into his shield. He looked over at Zhao. "Careful Zhao, this is no normal man. He is protected but some unseen force. Young man, are you an air bender." Iroh said.

"No, I'm something else entirely. If there was a name for what I do, it would be chi bending. I manipulate my raw internal energy to form walls and attacks." Zhao used the opertunity to attack the fish.

Iroh batted Zhao's hand away and threw the admiral on his ass. The soldiers moved to defend their commander. Ark pointed his fingers and blasted them with mana beams. Their armor proved little protection.

The admiral's soldiers fell dead beside him. Zhao struggled to his feet. "You would side against your own people general?" Zhao said.

"No, I simply refuse to sit here and allow your foolishness. The fire nation relies on the moon as well as the water tribe." Iroh said.

"Iroh, despite not answering my question, you may leave. I'm nearly done here regardless." Ark pointed his finger at the admiral and blew out the man's head.

"My niece is single. I fear she will remain so for the rest of her life." Iroh said. He smiled a bit even in this morbid situation.

"I've heard about the young woman. I can't say I'm not attracted to her. With the spirits safe, there is little to worry about, for the moment. If you see her, then tell her a suiter will come calling soon." Ark said. The old man looked surprised. "If I tame her, will I be known as dragon of the north." Ark asked.

"If you manage to curb my niece's crazier antics, I will call you Dragon of whatever you want." Iroh gave a thumb up.

Zuko tumbled from on to the seen along with Aang. They looked at each other and Zuko started launching fire balls.

 **Quest complete**

 **Zhao the Moon Slayer**

 **Rewards**

 **+200Rep-Yue**

 **+200Rep-Northern Water Tribe**

 **+100Rep-Team Avatar**

 **1,500xp**

 **+5 stat points**

 **Skill Book Lunar Radiance**

"Hey, you two take this outside. The moon and ocean spirits are fragile." Ark yelled at the two boys.

"Zuko we must leave. The fleet has been beaten and the water tribe has the full moon on their side." Iroh said.

That was when Katara walked in on the scene. She saw Zuko, soaked him in water, and then froze him to a wall. She made to stab him with an ice sickle.

Ark intercepted and snatched the shard of ice out of the air. Iroh worked to melt the ice. "So, you're with them now. That's just like you to turn coat." Katara yelled.

Ark had no idea what this chick's problem was. He was working to make sure every important character got out of here alive. He was being a good demon.

Aang got in a stance. Ark placed a hand next to the corpses of fire-nation soldiers. He pulled on their blood forming a sword and shield. The blood hardened quickly. All the benders looked on shocked by his actions.

"Did he just bend blood?" Aang shouted. It was more like Ark manipulated the iron in the blood to make living weapons.

"It's considered the ultimate water bending technique, like lightning is with fire bending. I only took it a step further and made weapons. I'm not going to fight the both of you empty handed." Ark ran forward and rammed his shield into Aang. He spun and cut through Katara's ice spears. Water rose and ark thrust his sword and ran through it.

Aang lashed out with air bending and Ark blocked it with his shield. When Katara used ice, he slashed it with his sword. It was becoming a rhythm. Block air, slash ice, and dodge water an easy set of instruction for fighting them.

They would grow tired. Ark could continue to fight for days if need be. As they fought Ark felt his mind slip into something of a relaxed state. The chaos around him became something soothing.

 **Quest complete**

 **Spirit Oasis**

 **Reward**

 **New skill**

 **Meditation lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **MR +5%/minute**

 **MP+1%**

 **New class**

 **Monk lv1-(Active)-0%**

 **Demon mode unlocked**

 **Monk form**

 **Limitation 1minute**

 **+50% Damage unarmed**

 **More buffs with higher levels.**

He could feel it, deep inside. The transformation in the physical world, was interesting. Ark hadn't thought fighting Katara and Aang simultaneously would be so relaxing. This was enlightenment.

Ark could feel the spiritual plane and all the power there. It seeped into his body and nourished his soul. He dropped his weapons.

"Are you surrendering?" Katara said. She had the smug expression. It was the one she wore when she was getting cocky.

"This fight is getting boring. You can't scratch me. Iroh and Zuko are long gone. There is nothing to gain here fighting the two of you." Aang looked at him questioningly.

"What was there to gain by protecting these people?" Aang asked. He had a look of determination.

Ark thought about how he would answer. "I wanted Yue and it was easiest to get her by using her people's safety as a reward. She really is a great girl. Her people mean more to her than her virginity. So, as a reward, I saved her people." Ark gave Katara a look.

"What is it that you want? Shall I destroy the fire-nation? Is that worth giving yourself to me?" Ark asked. Katara gave him a disgusted look.

"That can't be it. There must be more that you're after. What are we not seeing?" Aang said.

Ark nodded. "Of course, there is. What I have gained here isn't something that you can take back. Experience, is its own reward. I have gained a lot of experience." Ark said.

Aang still didn't look convinced. "A whole people are now indebted to me. If I wanted to take them over and begin building my own nation, I could. If I had the time and inclination, I might do just that. For now, I desire a multitude of women to please my endless lusts. You should be thankful Avatar, that is all I'm after." Ark walked up to Katara. Her eyes were gems of sapphire. They shined in the moonlight.

Ark moved fast, he bent her neck and kissed her. In a swift motion, he stuffed a hand down her pants and felt her wetness. A finger easily found its way inside her. Before he knew it, he was knuckle deep. He could feel her lips engorge and clamp, as he pulled out and forced his finger in repeatedly.

The entire time his eyes and hers were locked. Her cheeks turned pink despite her skin tone. Ark took his finger out and left her wanting. He had another woman to please, after a job well done.

Water tribesmen cheered as he walked by. "Destroyer," they cheered. It was a welcome title. Ark found the mansion that was the chief's home. He climbed the stairs up to Yue's bed chambers.

He opened the door to their room to see Sokka there holding down Yue with his dick out. She still had her clothes on. That was the only reason he didn't vaporize them both.

"This isn't what it looks like." Sokka said.

"Yue the spirits are safe and your people have won the battle. There is no longer an invasion fleet to worry about. Your body guard can leave. There is no longer a threat to your life." Ark used reinforce. He was across the room in seconds.

Sokka had a look of terror in his eyes. Ark wasn't going to kill the him. He was only a boy. "Our deal is null and void. Your sister is fair game." Ark snatched up Sokka's leg and tossed the boy through the still open door leading out. He calmly walked over to it and shut the door.

"Yue how was your night?" Ark asked her.

She was utterly boring, in her tale of how Sokka went from caring body guard to potential rapist. She could have summed it up as, Sokka pretended to be friendly to get in her pants.

"If I had known how this night would turn out, I would have dragged Katara here to join us in bed." Ark said.

"I didn't know more than one woman could share a man's bed." Yue said. Her tone grated on his nerves.

"There is a girl named Suki, I had sex with her a while ago. She would make a great addition to my bed." Ark said.

"How can you do it Ark? You killed so many people and the only thing on your mind is sex.  
Yue said.

Ark gave it some thought. Did it bother him. When he collected the experience, all he felt was pleasure at leveling up. Their lives were nothing more than stepping stones to the next level.

"My feelings are not your concern. Taking so many lives for the sake of your people, has made my dick dry. I need you to moisturize it." Ark said

 **Lemon (don't like don't read)**

Yue bowed her head to him and pulled his pants down. Her tongue lapped at the underside of his penis. It was moist and so warm compared to the cold air. She moved slowly, lapping at his balls and really covering his dick with her saliva. Her eyes were closed and her white hair was done up.

Ark wrapped his hands around her head. Her hair was soft like cotton. His grip on her head was lax as Yue worked his cock over. Her lips slowly crept over his head and down to the base. Her throat was tight and warm.

She sucked and her throat spasmed. It formed a ring of suctions around his head. Yue's dusky cheeks bulged and shrank as she sucked him off. He started to press her further down. The heat of her throat was building.

It soon became too much and he spurted in her esophagus. She timed her suckles with his release, she never gagged once. Yue opened her mouth and pulled away breathing hard. "How was that?" She said.

Ark pushed her on the bed and pulled her pants down. Her black slit was wet and dripping already. Ark stuck his tongue out and licked. She tasted tangy like fruit. Ark's own leavings had been long washed out.

He opened her black lips with a pop. Her flower fought to keep closed. Ark wasn't having that. He lowered his face and jammed his tongue inside of it. There was a pleasure to be had from her taste. The tang and musk of her womanhood brought his member to attention.

Ark lifted her and jammed his tongue deeper. He wanted every drop of her taste. His lips made a suction around her flower and piss slit. Ark rested his nose on her brown eye and breathed in. The smell and taste of his woman was like a drug. If he wasn't careful she would call the shots instead of him. Neither of them would be happy in such an occurrence.

No matter how far he jammed his tongue up her snatch and tasted his new territory, it wasn't enough. He eventually pulled out and slapped her black cherry with a lick. She squirmed at the action.

Ark loved the look of her behind. Her hips were wide and thick, her pubic hair was as white as his own, and her snatch was had a taste to his liking. He aligned his well moisturized member against her passage.

It was obvious what her body wanted. Her snatch pulsed in anticipation. Her piss slit poured lube out at a constant rate. Yue was ready to fuck.

She raised her head and looked at him. Her white hair hung down in braids. Yue turned her head and smiled at him. Ark would not love her, he refused to love. For this girl's sake, Ark would not change into a simp.

Ark gripped her hips with a measure of his full might and pounded into her. She squeaked as he drove himself into her like a beast. Her snatch tried to grip him and keep up. He could see her struggle and could smell her arousal increase.

Her anus squeezed and pulsed giving him a show as he pounded into her. She pulled out her tits and pinched her nipple. Ark carried on and lifted her.

He placed a hand on her crotch and a hand on her left shoulder. Ark lifted her and stood up. Her free boob bounced up and down as gravity and Ark fought. Yue's full weight was brought down on his dick. He felt her pucker scrape against his stomach, as she traveled up to his head and back to the base.

He worked her like a cock sleeve. Every pump brought him deeper her white braids flew everywhere as he prepared to finish. An almost paralyzing feeling went through his body. For a second he lost control and rammed himself into her like an animal. Her vagina made a sucking sound. When he finished, he pulled out of Yue's snatch. A thick stream of semen dripped between her legs.

 **Lemon End**

Ark wasn't tired. He felt like he could continue endlessly. Yue on the other hand looked like a used condom. She lay on her bed, semen leaking from her snatch. Her legs shook, Ark could see a few bruises forming.

He sat on the bed beside her. "My Yue, what have I done to you?" He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. She was his forever, why had he treated her so roughly. Ark knew he lacked a measure of control during sex. The hand prints on her once pristine skin was evidence enough.

"I'm ok Ark, its only muscle cramps, everywhere." Yue said. He cared because it was in his nature to care. She was his and because of that he cared. Could he never escape his human nature?

There were so man emotions running through his mind. Ark needed more women. If he could fuck one then another, he could give them periods of rest. Add Katara to the mix with healing and there would be less problems.

The sun would rise soon. He had been in this world for a long time. Time didn't flow in a single direction in the multiverse. This time was before the creation of Tokyo ghoul. He could move back and forth without the timelines moving. These dimensions were linked to him in a way that allowed him to exit and reenter at will.

So long as they began and ended before the creation of the other, they don't interfere with each other's time lines. If he went to an anime that entered the human psyche and became a reality through belief during 2005, both timelines would synch up. Time spent in one would occur in another.

Ark looked back at Yue. It was time to return to return to Tokyo Ghoul. The sun began to rise and Ark vanished.

In the dimensional gap, an old man stood in his path. The man was dressed in a red robe. A blue Chinese dragon was curled at his side.

"Hello Spirit of evolution and advancement." Avatar Roku said.

"Avatar Roku, what do I owe the pleasure." Ark asked.

"Where are you going? You tried so hard to make a place in my world. Why would you leave?" Roku asked.

"I have engagements elsewhere. This world will wait for my return." Ark said.

"What are you playing at? You are a demon possessing a false body. Why did you come to this world?" Roku said.

"I wanted to experience the world and the women. I'm something of a tourist in that regard. Take care Avatar Roku. I will return shortly." Ark said.

He walked towards the exit. It was door. There were six symbols on the door. At the top there was the sun, on the bottom a black sphere. Four other spheres were there water, fire, earth, and air. Ark placed a hand on the door and it burst open. An endless number of multiverse met his eyes.

He leapt into the chaos with the hope he would land in the Tokyo Ghoul Universe.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **I'm going to write the next chapter right now. It will be out Friday or Saturday. Full metal Alchemist next then back tracking.**

 **There won't be as much sex in the next few chapters.**

 **Tell me what you guys think fav, follow, and review. Things are about to move fast and free. And for now, Ark has no control over where he ends up**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my new story is up if you guys want to check it out.**

 **Back again**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Avatar**

Ark had made it back. He could hear people walking and talking outside. His shitty carpet felt soft on his feet. **Ping!**

 **Luk-15**

He didn't care to read the reason why his luck suddenly increased. It probably had something to do with hitting a black grain of sand in a grey dessert.

Rize is probably still asleep he reasoned. There were only so many hours in the day. He went back to his dumb-bells.

When they were properly loaded down to 50kilos each, he began to curl in earnest. It put only a slight strain on his muscles.

 **Ping!**

 **Due to steady exertion strength has increased by 3.**

 **Str-25**

Well he was done with that. Rize didn't seem to be in a rush to come over, so he could go drink coffee. Ark found Anteiku and claimed a table.

He looked over to see Hide by himself. The guy looked over to him and quickly looked away. A Hide without a Kaneki was strange.

Getting up from his table, he spotted Touka at the counter. "Hey what is Hide staring at. He keeps looking at me then turning away. Has he turned gay. Did Kaneki do it to him." Ark asked.

Touka blinked and her lips quirked. "I'm sorry sir Rize left with Kaneki. I think he's waiting to see if you were going to figure it out." Touka said. This was her work persona. Ghouls were so complicated.

"Right, well when she gets back absent Kaneki tell her to come to my place. I guess she is at her favorite kill spot right now then." Touka blinked at me. She opened her mouth and closed it.

"When did you figure it out? What gave us all away?" Ark rolled his eyes.

"It's cool, she has a deep freeze in her house full of body parts. Is Irimi here today, I would like some more of her delicious sandwiches." Ark said.

"Come to the back sir, we have plenty of sandwiches with your name on them." Touka said in her work persona voice.

Ark followed her to the back. When they were back there she kicked him against a wall. "Who have you told about us?" Ark hit against the side wall.

 **-20HP**

She wrapped her hands in his new shirt and lifted him off his feet. Her eyes changed color. "Tell me, who else knows." Touka hissed.

Ark looked down at her. He couldn't help but imagine having sex with her. It was strange, where his mind went when threatened.

 **Demon mode class monk**

A white light flowed from his body. Other than that, nothing else changed. She looked surprised when Ark back handed her. It was like hitting sheet metal.

 **-20HP**

" **Touka, I'm warning you now. Don't treat me like a human you can push around.** " The white glow faded, as he dropped out of his demonic state. It was a rush. There was so much anger charging through his veins. He wanted to do it again.

She got up off the ground slowly. She wiped some blood from her face. "You're the first human I met, that can do that. What did the CCG do to you? Did they shoot you full of radiation?" Ark rolled his eyes.

"I have nothing to do with the CCG. I'm going to go for a walk and wait for Rize to finish with Kaneki. Thank you for your service today, I will be sure to leave a big tip." Ark said.

"Why do you like Rize?" Touka asked. Ark turned back to the girl.

"Touka are you jealous." She sent a much faster kick his way. He activated demon mode and caught the attack. Touka stood in that position surprised.

Ark guided his hand down her leg and copped a feel. "That harassment," Touka shrieked. Ark yanked the girl to his chest. He looked down into her black and red eyes. Gently, he raised a hand and moved her hair from her right eye.

" **You have a beautiful face. Your eyes especially are a sight to behold**." He let go of her and began to walk towards the door. Their little broom closet talk had to come to an end at some point.

A hand reached out and grabbed his. "You don't even know me and you say such embarrassing crap." Touka said.

Ark starred into Touka's eyes. Slowly he raised a hand and wrapped it around her waist. He brought her closer to him.

"I will only say this once. I'm a demon. I may look and smell human, but my body is just a shell. It houses what I truly am. Without this shell, I would be nothing but a destructive entity. If you want any kind of relationship with me. You should think long and hard about that. Compared to me, you might as well be a member of the red cross." Ark opened the door to the closet and walked out. He dropped 1,500yen on the table and walked out.

The city was truly alive at night. People got off work visited stands and got drunk. Men attempted to get with women and often failed. It was a very human society. All was easily observed from the side of a building.

He jumped from roof to roof. When running his momentum carried him vast distances. By ramping up the reinforcement at the point of landing he remained undamaged.

Sirens went off, he followed them. Ark was too late. Rize and Kaneki were long gone. They were most likely going under surgery right now. Dr. Kano was going to rip out Rize's Kagune sac and place it in the boy.

Rize would be taken and her kagune sac ripped out again and again. Her personality would shatter. Rize would become nothing more than a sad hungry creature.

He continued to travel by roof top. The cold air rushed through his clothes and rushed through his body. To Ark the cold wasn't uncomfortable.

Kanou General Hospital stood among the sea of sky scrapers. **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert**

 **Find Rize**

 **Requirements**

 **Locate Rize**

 **Reward**

 **1000xp**

 **+300Rep-Rize**

 **Failure**

 **Rize loses her sanity**

 **Y/N**

Ark chose Y and jumped on the Hospital roof. He stepped off the roof and began to wall walk. Ark could see her with Observe. She was close by.

 **Rize POV**

Pain, RC suppressants were forced into her body via IV. Her bones felt like glass, her muscles rubber, and her skin paper. They had taken all that she was hers. Every meal that meant anything to her was taken.

She saw their faces. Each ran across her vision like a film. Their smiles, their laughter, and their inevitable fear. A small smile graced her face. They were all satisfying, the doctors couldn't take that from her.

Her memories reached the present and she saw her prey at her window. The one that she was saving for later. A special occasion. She wanted to apologize.

If she hadn't wanted to extend their relationship then she would have never accepted Kaneki. Two days with Ark had been peaceful. The American that wanted to read their language. She had wanted to draw it out and read the book together.

When they finally reached her favorite part. Ark would read the passage of when the protagonist sees it. He sees his mother rip another's guts out and slurps them like noodles. That would be the climax. She would express her love to Ark by reenacting it. After she devoured his guts, Rize would take his heart out and eat it, as his eyes glazed over. She heard a strange sound wind blew into her room and he came.

His body glowed white like an angel. Ark walked up to her and took out the IV. This couldn't be real. They were ten floors up. Ark was a human. She had tasted as much in their sleep. Just this morning, she woke up with his taste in her mouth.

How things change. It was only this morning when she woke up to her lover leaving. She chose to ignore the fact they weren't yet intimate. The lack of was her act, was a show of affection none other had gained.

At times, she thought that he saw through her act and chose to play along. When he said, he was a binge eater Rize thought he had found out about her. It was her plan to eat him, at her favorite spot. She chose to postpone and enjoy his company a little longer.

"Rize its time to go." Ark said. His Japanese was horrible. She should have spent more time tutoring him. Rize wanted to laugh at her own thoughts. Was this her guardian angel come to whisk her to heaven?

One by one, her arms were freed. She held her wrists to put some life back into them. Her angel's hands moved quickly to unfasten her feet.

Strong arms wrapped around Rize, and lifted her from the hospital bed. She felt his every step as they approached the hole in the window. This was clearly her end. If she let this continue her sanity would vanish. Whether this thing carrying her was an angel or a demon. She wouldn't let it take her without a fight.

Her Kagune had regrown enough for a final strike.

 **Ark POV**

Everything was moving smoothly. Rize was firmly in his arms. The night air awaited them. He would explain everything to her and perhaps, they would go on adventures together.

He kept his pace slow and deliberate. He didn't want to scare her. Ark placed a foot on the glass paneling. It held and would continue to hold both of their weight.

 **-400HP**

Ark looked down to see Rize's kagune sticking out of his gut. He slowly turns to look at the purple haired woman. "I'm not ready to pass on just yet Angel san." She says and bites his neck. He moves to stop her only for pain to shoot through his body.

 **-300HP**

 **Bleeding damage -50**

This was serious he had less than a hundred health. Barrier, he had to use barrier. Just like with robes or ice, barrier would launch her back.

 **-400HP**

She ripped her Kagune out of his chest. With it, his guts fall on the floor. Big tubular intestines covered in blood and mucus scrunch on the ground. His HP was 0 why wasn't he dead.

 **Your HP is 0. Due to your bonds to this body, so long as it exists you are bond to it. HP will begin to recharge in 24 hours as a penalty. All damage for the next 24 hours will not heal.**

 **Status debuffs**

 **Destroyed**

 **½ all physical stats**

 **Mentally scared**

 **MP regen 0% for 4hours**

 **Corpse**

 **Rep with humans 0**

He felt her hand go up inside him. She ripped something and held it in front of his face. It was the bottom half of his stomach and his intestines. Rize opened her mouth, drool dripped on the floor. She licked at his organs and sucked at his blood. The she bit down on his stomach.

It was like spaghetti. She swallowed and didn't chew. Rize was eating his guts. There was a bulge in her throat from swallowing the organs. She didn't seem to mind. Then he heard her moan.

"This is the best I've ever had Angel san. It's a shame this is a dream." She smiled and gave him a crooked smile. "If this was real, Ark would be crying and begging for his life. They all do in the end. I had toyed with the idea of giving him morphine. He could stay alive long enough, for me to eat his heart." She reached her hand into his chest.

"I was saving this for Ark. He was special. I even backed his expiration date up, just so I could have more time with him. It's a shame that you aren't him. But just this once Angel san. Could you let a girl pretend?" Ark saw her pull it out of him.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. She had destroyed his vocal cords, when she bit him. Rize placed a finger over his lips. "Don't ruin the moment." She held his heart in her hand.

"Thank you, Ark, your heart is mine forever." Tears ran down her face as she slowly devoured it. Blood pooled from his open torso. Her tears fell into his blood making ripples. "If only we could have shared this moment in real life." Three more tentacles sprang from her back. She leapt from the hole he left in the wall.

Ark crawled to his feet. His muscles still functioned. His stats were cut but he could still move. Random pieces of meat hung out from his ruined front.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest complete**

 **Find Rize**

 **Reward**

 **1000xp**

 **+300Rep-Rize**

 **Rep-Rize (420/1000)-My Dream Prey or lover**

Ark stumbled and fell to his hands and knees. He stared at his blood it covered the floor. His hands were covered in it. Parts of the pool of blood were coagulating but not the center. Some of the blood was still warm.

He began to drink it. Ark didn't know why he did it. There was no stomach for the blood to go to. Maybe he wanted to try something, anything that might save him. **Ping!**

 **New class**

 **Vampire lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **Drink blood to lv this class.**

 **+5% all stats by night**

 **-5% all stats by day**

 **Classes can be switched out**

Blood was coppery to his tongue. It tasted horrible. He could do anything to live. If he became a succubus instead and had to suck dick, he would put it under consideration. Ping!

Class lv up

 **Vampire lv2-(passive)-0%**

 **Drink blood to lv this class.**

 **+10% all stats by night**

 **-10% all stats by day**

 **When a class reaches lv5 it rewards the user with a skill.**

Ark went through the cabinet and found some stitches and a vicious needle. He set to work stitching his stomach shut. As he finished, he heard a gasp.

It was a nurse. She saw the blood and looked at Ark. She saw the hole in the glass and the stitches that covered him. She saw the missing chunk in his throat. Ark was certain that there was a hole close to his spine.

She dropped her clip board and rushed to help him. It was a mistake. Ark wasn't himself. He felt his canines extend. He was a demon and a vampire now. Even if he was greatly weakened, he was still stronger than this woman.

When she got too close, he struck. He pinned her hands to her sides and bit into her neck. She screamed and screamed, her cries must have alerted someone but Ark didn't care.

He felt his teeth in her throat. Ark could taste the salt on the nurse's skin and blood was much better hot. Just as the nurse's heart stopped he felt something impact his chest.

His body twisted and he hit a wall. They continued to fire on his body. **Ping!**

 **Class lv up**

 **Vampire lv3-(passive)-30%**

The wounds in his body wouldn't heal. That was ok, he was growing stronger. Ark stood and ran for the first officer. He still had his speed. Over 200mph was faster than they could raise their guns.

Ark placed a hand on each of the officers. Touch was needed for Blood Forge. He didn't make anything, why would he? Ark pulled the blood to his waiting mouth. **Ping!**

 **Class lv up x2**

 **Vampire lv5-(passive)-40%**

 **+25% all stats by night**

 **-25% all stats by day**

 **-5HP/sec in direct sun light**

 **Currently your body will catch fire when hit by sunlight.**

 **New skill**

 **Glamour lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **Drop suggestions in the minds of mortals. Higher levels needed to affect powerful minds.**

 **50%vs Int-25 less than Ark's**

 **75%vs Int-50 less than Ark's**

 **99%vs Int-100 less than Ark's**

 **Next skill lv8**

At this point Ark was flying by the seat of his pants. He dragged the bodies back in the room and stripped them of weapons and armor.

He dressed out with a bullet proof vest, Kevlar grieves, and tossed out the boots. They were size nine. He wore a size 14. Ark grabbed one of the men's jackets and wore it over the vest.

One of the gun belts was fastened to his hip. A 9mm was at his side. Unless he missed his guess, the bullets were quenque steel. The guns that fired such rounds had a greater kick to fire the heavier bullet.

Armed guards rushed into the room just as ark escaped to the outside of the building. Wall walking didn't cost him any mana. He turned his head in time to see the police force deploy lines. A sniper was getting in position. They meant to shoot him off the building.

Ark couldn't have that. Just as the police began to grapple down the side of the building, Ark turned and began to run up the building.

A round from the sniper rifle slammed into his chest and passed through the armor. Ark felt the pain and kept running. Adrenaline flared through his system. It was the chase.

Ark leapt over the men grappling down, he twisted just as the sniper fired getting out of the way of where the bullet would travel, and tackled the sniper. He ripped off the man's helmet.

The man glared at him and showed no fear. Ark clicked his new fangs. He bit down on the man's neck and tore out the arteries. The blood splattered and then flowed up into his mouth. He took every drop and threw the dried-out corpse down like an empty can. **Ping!**

 **Class level up**

 **Vampire lv6-(passive)-20%**

Ark took the sniper rifle and aimed it at the officers. They froze as Ark aimed at them. One pulled out a gun and began to fire. A few hit Ark, before the wind took the gun away. Ark took his time to know the new girl in his hands. He decided to name her Rize after the worst bitch he knew. Ark picked up Rize's case and placed it safely in his inventory.

Ark turned his new gun on his targets and fired. He wasn't very accurate, but they weren't far away. Ark thrust his hand out and took in their blood as their bodies fell. Ark opened his mouth and sucked in the blood of seven men. **Ping!**

 **Blood forge lv up**

 **Blood forge lv16-(Active)-0%**

 **Formerly a skill to craft weapons from blood. Ark has used this skill to collect blood form his prey.**

 **Bladed weapon 150-200**

 **Blunt weapon 130-190**

 **Range 10m**

 **Class level up**

 **Vampire lv13-(passive)-70%**

 **The vampire nature within Ark has grown from extensive nourishment.**

 **+130% all stats by night**

 **-130% all stats by day**

 **-13HP/sec in direct sun light**

 **Currently your body will catch fire when hit by sunlight.**

 **Next skill lv15**

 **New skill**

 **Sanguine Copia lv1-(passive)-0%**

 **An organ that stores and uses blood to regenerate the body. This skill functions despite status effects.**

 **Stores 50liters**

 **Bodily regeneration must be carried out by the skill Dissectum.**

Ark could feel it. His Sanguine Copia was growing just to the center of his chest. He needed to get this class up to 15.

He was done at the hospital. Any more fighting here could lead to him being out in daylight. That would be bad.

He made it back to the roof. Most of his stats were back. The vampire class negated most of the problems he had. It was unfortunate, that he was feeling thirsty still. His blood sac was bone dry. He needed to feel it until it was bulging with girth.

Ark licked his fangs. They felt natural. Instincts filled his mind keeping him from biting his tongue. His vision was better than ever. He could see the night clearly. Everything came into perspective. Though, he needed to hunt now, when his sac was full, he could relax at being healed.

He felt the ends of his ears, they had changed. Before they were round, now they were pointed. Ark leapt off the roof. The buildings were close enough to latch on to.

He scaled the buildings ever faster. **Ping!**

 **Wall walking level up**

 **Wall walking lv10-(passive)-0%**

 **+10%MP**

Ark made his way home. If he was going to do this, then he would do it right. He showered quickly. The water caused him a bit of pain.

Finding the best clothes among his supply he slammed them on. There were bars a plenty in Tokyo.

He made his way into one of the shadier dives. A Rolex was on his left hand in plain view. He looked around the room. There was the hottest girl. All they guys were already fawning over her. She gave Ark the attention a queen would give a peasant. Unworthy of his time. He would get to her later.

Ark licked his fangs, as he continued to case the room. His eyes found his targets. Three girls sitting together at a table. He smiled just managing to keep his fangs in check.

He let his eyes land on them and they turned away. It was cute. Ark slowly made his way to them. The night was young and he was in no rush. Rize did a number on him, but left his face intact.

"Hey ladies, are you looking for a good time?" He eyed them and let his glamour play over them. They looked away and blushed. None of them were more than a 5 or 6. He wasn't after sex. He was after something sweeter.

"What kind of car do you have?" One of them blurted out. "Yumi," another chastised. They looked at one another. "Do you have a nice car?" The last one asked.

"Yes, I have a very nice car. Though, I didn't bring it with me. The rumors of Tokyo traffic were disconcerting. Too many Asian drivers, I hear." They smiled at him like new born puppies. His glamour wasn't a one-shot thing. Even if they resisted the first attempt, he could spam it every time they looked in his eyes.

"Well since, we can't see your car, can you tell us what you do?" Yumi asked. Ark smiled, he was a very good liar.

"I buy and sell properties. On occasion, I rent them out. Would you like to see my 401k and my portfolio? I'm sure we can get some spread sheets out and pass them around. But I'm afraid that would be cheating. I would take every girl here and the other guys would get jealous." Ark said. He was projecting that he was alpha through their eyes. With words to charm and back up his persona his glamour worked out like magic.

"Wo there stud, maybe we can get somewhere a little more private, before hiring you to be our husband." Yumi said. The others were dazed. His glamour had long since taken hold.

"Sure, how about your place." Ark pressed. She nodded.

"My sister lives with me but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." All three got up and followed him out. He gave a look to the congregation of guys going after the 9 in the room. They gave him jealous glares. Three 5s make fifteen, so he won or maybe they were that thirsty. Ark certainly felt thirsty.

They made it to her house quickly. It wasn't even 24:00hours yet. Dawn was hours away.

Her home was large. There were at least eight bedrooms and two stories. There was a balcony on the second floor. The roof was very old style Japanese castle.

"You and your sister live here?" Ark said.

"When my parents died, they left us with this house and a ton of money. We ran out of the money but the house is nice." Yumi said. Ark smiled and licked his lips.

He heard laughing, as the women opened the door. Ark looked the room over. There were 20 girls here all in their teens. Ark licked his lips again. He sent out glamours into the crowd. Every set of eyes he could lock to he sent a command.

"Sister, I didn't think you would be home so early." The girl who had to be Yumi's sister said. She was a short girl with twin braids that fell behind her. Her eyes were green and she had a mole on her forehead. Over all she was cute.

Other girls were here. Some with blue, purple, and red hair, all dyed. They were all so thin. Some had thick birthing hips, with rears he wanted to smack, and a few had decent sized breasts. Ark separated the ones with full lips from those with thin. He felt like a tiger separating his prey.

Ark felt a hand grab his. "Come let's let the teenagers have their fun. We adults need to do adult things up stairs." She gave the crowd a wink and they giggled.

He slid his hand down their pants as they walked up the stairs. They jumped a little but didn't remove his hand. He reached down and felt their twats. Ark made sure to rub them gently.

Every step was awkward as they traveled up the stairs. His glamour had brought out their lustful natures. When he took a step, they shifted to ensure his hands were rubbing the right spots. Asuka and Ao were making Yumi jealous. Ark felt their plump hairy pussies. They dripped and squeezed at his fingers.

Yumi blushed the entire way up the stairs. Yumi's sister and some of the other girls watched. Ark turned his head and filled them with glamour.

"Yumi are they celebrating passing their entrance exams?" Some thought returned to the woman.

"Yes, they are going to a very good high school. They are very excited." Yumi said.

"They better," Ao said. "I worked my butt off tutoring them." She said. They continued to go up the stairs. Ark rubbed them well.

Pictures covered the wall of the sister, their friends, and a few of the family they had before. Yumi's father looked like a stern man. Her mother looked like the typical strict Asian mother.

The master bedroom awaited them. It was a shame he couldn't have sex with them. Despite the hardness of his member, Ark was still little more than stitches.

Glug, glug, glug…

Ark gently pulled his fangs from Ao's neck. He dropped her body and she fell to the floor heavily. **Ping!**

 **Class level up**

 **Vampire lv15-(passive)-40%**

 **+150% all stats by night**

 **-150% all stats by day**

 **-15HP/sec in direct sun light**

 **Next skill lv20**

 **New skill**

 **Dessectum lv1-(active)-0%**

 **Heals the physical body. Higher level increased the regeneration speed. Plant like vines stitch the body together.**

 **Cost 1liter/minute**

Ark's body began to regenerate. He could feel something slither in his chest. His heart didn't regrow and his guts didn't magically appear. He could feel the slithering sensation move down to his stomach.

Opening his shirt, he took the stitches out. Small black tendrils poked from the wound and stitched his muscles back together. Ark walked out of the master bedroom. He had an entire slumber party to play with.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Hey guys took a while to get this one out. I deleted the first one. I didn't like it.**

 **For those who like lemons. Next chapter will start with one. I'm writing a book. I think I might post it on watapad or Litererotica.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review**


End file.
